Dragon Princess Lucy
by lovelyblue06
Summary: Another sad memory is added in Lucy's memories. And on her most special day. So after being kicked out of her team, she leaves Fairy Tail and wanders to a forest where she trains with her spirits. But she didn't expect to also train with a dragon! And what a big connection she has to them! Please appreciate! :)
1. Worst Gift Ever

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I got this idea while reading other fanfics. So please appreciate! ;)**

**Oh yeah, I'm not sure at all about the pairings (if there would be. big chance there wouldn't. pls comment if you want pairings!) but I know it wouldn't be NaLu. I know it would be appropriate but I am not a big fan on that and that would make me feel weird(o_O) and it might end bad. Hehe *sweatdrop* dont ask for an explanation. So yeah Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. -_-"**

**~lovelyblue06~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Worst Gift Ever

Lucy woke up feeling butterflies in her stomach. Like something big was about to happen. She felt excited and scared as she wondered what would happen. She continued this 'wondering' for a while 'til she heard her stomach growl. Chuckling to herself, she stood up to cook her breakfast. After eating, she quickly got dressed and walked excitedly to the guild, wondering if the 'big' thing would happen there.

When she arrived, she eagerly opened the guild doors and shouted "Good morning, everyone!" Most of them didn't look while some just looked at her and went back to their own business. Lucy felt a pang of hurt but shook it away by smiling to herself.

She quickly made her way to the bar and sat at her usual spot. She called on Mirajane and said, "Good morning, Mira! May I have a glass of iced tea?"

Mira just nodded and gave what she asked. She hadn't even bothered to return the greeting.

Once again Lucy felt hurt and she heaved a small sigh. This has been going for some time now. Ever since Lisanna came back to Earthland, she was slowly ignored. She didn't mind at first that a few people stopped talking to her. She always told herself that since Lisanna is back their attention would be mainly her. But for now Lucy was content enough to have Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, the three exceeds and the Master still talking to her. But even they were slowly drifting apart from her. She was still in her team though and she was happy for that, but they never went on a mission as a whole now. Each of them just went on a solo mission or got accompanied by another guild member. Natsu always went with Lisanna. Happy doesn't mind because he goes on missions with Carla and Lily. Juvia has given up on Gray and is currently dating Lyon. But her being a water mage and him (Gray) an ice mage, they make a good twosome on missions. Erza either forces Gray or Natsu to accompany her or she goes solo on an S-Class job. And Lucy... nobody wanted to accompany her so she always goes solo. Each mission she took would be a battle between life and death. And she just barely escapes death. Barely. And nobody even cared.

Lucy knew tears were threatening to fall and she held back those tears. She continued being in her own little world till Natsu called her name.

"Lucy!"

She felt the tears coming back. Finally, somebody else took the initiative to talk to her. She turned around and spotted Natsu waving to her from a table with Lisanna clinging to him like a lost puppy. She noticed that Erza was there too, eating her cake. She walked over and said "Natsu! Finally! Anyway I just have to as-"

"Mm. Yeah sure. But can I go first and talk, Lucy? This is really important." Natsu said seriously. Lucy looked surprised but just nodded, her curiosity urging him to continue. "So you know that Lisanna was a part of my team before, right?" She nodded. "Well you know, I want her to be put back in the team but if i just go on and add her in it would be too many people so I decided..." Natsu trailed off looking at Lucy in the eye. Lucy just gulped, she felt scared to hear the rest but let him continue. "...to kick out the weakest of my team and let Lisanna fill in. And the person that would be out of the team can only be-"

"Me." Lucy cut in. "I know what you mean Natsu. But don't worry it's fine. I hope you will be a better team with Lisanna than me." Lucy choked out but she managed to put a fake smile. She looked at Erza and Erza just nodded and said, "This is for the best, Lucy. You will be able to get stronger and see the way we strong ones see the world."

Lucy was fighting her tears now. They just had to choose today of all days. "I see. I hope you make a good team." She turned to Natsu. "Oi, Natsu even when I'm not there don't go destroying everything you see, 'kay?" Natsu nodded and Lucy turned to leave and go back to her spot in the bar. Once she was seated again, she glanced at the table Natsu was seating. Gray and Happy finally arrived and they all conversed for a while. After talking Gray smiled happily at Lisanna and they hi-fived. They rushed to the request board to probably take their first mission as the new Team Natsu. She was about to turn away when she spotted Lisanna smirking at her. An evil smirk.

Lucy turned away quickly and called on Mirajane. "Ne, Mira where is Master?" Mira just pointed at the second floor not bothering to ask why.

She hurriedly climbed up the stairs and knock on Master's door.

"Come in"

She found Master doing paperwork. She was surprised at this but soon spotted the beer mug on one side of the table. She seated herself on one of the chairs and waited for the Master to look up.

Finally, he put aside the papers and looked at his guest. "Lucy, child, what are you here for?"

"I would like to ask for a favor, Master."

"Hm. Please let me hear it."

"Master, I would like to leave Fairy Tail."

The Master looked shocked. "B-b-but why, child? Is this the favor you want? Please tell me the reason you have come to this decision!"

Lucy smiled sadly "No, Master this is not the favor but I think I need to tell you the reason first."

"Go on"

"You see, Master. I don't blame Lisanna but ever since she came back I have been very slowly ignored by all my nakama. I just thought to myself that it would pass and everything would be back to normal after some time. But I was wrong. The more people ignored me and now nobody talks to me." Lucy felt her stupid tears coming back. "I know this isn't enough reason to leave the guild so I didn't ..until.. today." One tear finally slid down her cheek.

Master felt concerned and started to walk towards her but was stopped when she continued talking.

"Today was the day they finally ... kicked me out and told me the reason was because I was too weak to be with them."

Master's eyes widened at this. "There...no...can't be." He stuttered. He couldn't believe some of his children had the nerve to say those things. "Lucy..." He had small tears at the edges of his eyes.

"And finally this is the favor I ask of you." Lucy continued. Master listened eagerly. She stood up and slammed both her hands on the table.

"Please Master. Respect my decision and let me go. If you grant me this I may be able to give hope I will come back." She was crying now. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Master was starting to cry, too. But behind Lucy's tears he could see fierce determination but no match for the sadness he could see. "Very well. But what will you do while you're... gone?" questioned Master. It really pained him to say those words and let one of his children go. But the favor was to respect her decision and he will grant her that.

Lucy smiled sadly. She was able to convince Master even though she cried. "I will take heed to their words and train. I guarantee that IF I ever come back I will be stronger than I am now." She dried her tears and stood properly.

Master trusted her words and he swears to himself he will always cheer her on. Master chanted a spell and her insignia disappeared like glitter. She turned to leave but then...

"Oh yes, Master?"

Master cocked his eyebrow.

"If anyone asks please tell them I went to train. I wouldn't want you to tell them and they would get so heartbroken. Please let me give them a letter and realize it on their own."

Master was crying now he jumped off his desk and ran to hug Lucy. "You're too kind, Lucy. You know that?" Lucy smiled and hugged him back. Before letting go she whispered something and once again shocked Master. He, the parent even forgot something so important as that. "I'm sorry, Lucy." he cried harder. "Please stop crying, Master. It's okay." They broke the hug and before letting her go through the door he shot her the Fairy Tail hand symbol. She grinned happily and returned the symbol.

Now heading out of the guild. She didn't see Team Natsu. Perfect. They won't be there to suspect anything and stop her. She continued walking till she was out of the guild. And she smiled sadly to herself and thought, 'Funny how I always have sad memories of this day.'

And she recalled all her memories that day. Getting kicked out, having the saddest and most determined conversation with Mas- ,wait, Makarov and leaving Fairy Tail.

All on her own birthday.

* * *

**Waaahh. That was pretty sad I think. :( Well anyway its not the end of the story yet there's still a next chapter so pls dont stop reading this! Any comments are welcome here anyway! its a good guide to help me improve! ^_^**

**Ahhh. Am sleepy. So uh yeah. Oyasumi!**

**Review pls!**

**~lovelyblue06~**


	2. Realization and Respect

**WAAA! I'm so happy! I got reviews! T_T**

**Well I guess I could consider NaLu. BUT LaLu seems interesting :))**

**Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: Its obviously fanfiction. I dont own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

****Chapter 2: I'm Royalty?

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at my apartment. I summoned Virgo to help me pack. I asked if she could keep my furniture in the spirit world while I travel. She agreed and went to work. After packing some clothes (rest of the clothes are in the spirit world) I wrote a letter for Fairy Tail. I put magic on it so only Levy can open it and be the one to read in front of all the guild members. Virgo went back to the spirit world and walked to the train station.

I took a train going nowhere in particular. My heart still ached but I cried all my tears out... for now. Right now, Loke is accompanying me. He said he'll decide where to stop. I didn't care where so I let him. I just looked out the window, watching mountains and valleys come and go.

"Lucy?"

I looked up. Loke was looking at me with a concerned face.

"Mm. Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Loke, please stop asking that. It reminds me of what happened. And I DEFINITELY don't want to remember it. Understood?" I said sternly.

He sighed "All right. But you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Of course" I smiled. Then I heard female squeals. I looked for the source and found a few girls staring at Loke and whispering to themselves. I giggled and said, "I think you have a fan club in the train, too."

He looked confused and I pointed to the girls. When he looked at where I was pointing, the squeals got louder. Loke winked and one girl actually fainted. I laughed at that.

Now he looked at me and said, "Can't you see my power, Princess? I can make any girl I want to fall for me." while doing his usual pose. "Why can't you be like them?" he sighed.

I just giggled. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to cheer me up. "Thank you, Loke. You're a good friend." I said.

"Ah!" he said dramatically. "Once again put in the friendzone."

I laughed harder. I looked up at him and he was smiling. A really gentle smile. I smiled back.

"Lucy, this is our stop." he said.

"Oh, really?" I looked out and saw a small town. I mean a REALLY small one. I could even count the buildings. Surrounding it was a BIG forest.

I looked at him, confused. He's gentle smile replaced by a sly one. I just sighed and shrugged. For now all I can say is 'he's the boss'.

We stepped out of the train and walked to the town. When we arrived it disappeared. THE TOWN DISAPPEARED.

"EHHHH?" I said bewildered.

Loke covered his ears. "Hush, princess. You'll scare the birds."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Apparently, what you saw was an illusion." he explained. "This is a magical forest. Only us spirits know about this."

I slowly understood. "Then why did you take me here?"

"This is a really good place to train you know."

"Oh. Will you be training me?"

"Yeap. And I warn you, Princess. My training is not easy." he chuckled darkly. I backed away slowly scared and determined of the future.

**At the guild. Normal P.O.V.**

****The new Team Natsu hardly went on a mission as a whole. It was just like it was before Lucy has been removed from the team. The first mission they took as a team was a disaster. They had to escort a daughter of a mayor who was threatened by a dark guild called Shadow's Hunger. (lame name I know) Erza, Natsu, and Gray was to stay outside of the carriage. Lisanna stays inside to ensure the safety of the little girl and accompany her. Halfway to the destination the dark guild attacked. They were strong but the Fairy Tail mages were stronger. But Lisanna thought otherwise. She thought they were having trouble and rushed out to help leaving the little girl alone. While she was out one of the dark guild members took the little girl as hostage. If not for Erza ,who used her Flight armor, the little girl would have been killed and the mission would fail. All the way going back Erza kept ranting and scolding Lisanna for her irresponsibility. She kept comparing her to Lucy who would have done a better job. This made Lisanna's anger for Lucy grow. She just defended herself by saying 'I thought you needed help.'

Ever since that happened they never took a mission together.

**3 moths after...**

Natsu woke up from his nap due to the noise in the guild. When he looked up the guild laughed. Happy gave him a mirror and giggled when Natsu saw his reflection. His face was drawn on with a black marker. He got on top on the table and shouted "All right, who did this?!" while looking for the culprit. He spotted Gray holding the black marker and rushed to him. And there started a fight including the whole guild again.

Master watched from the bar and sighed. It's been a few months already and nobody seemed to wonder about Lucy. The only people who asked where she is was Levy and Wendy.

The fight suddenly stopped. But not because of Erza. It was stopped by Natsu. The guild was shocked at this.

"OI HAPPY!" Natsu called out.

"Aye! What is it?" Happy asked as he landed on Natsu's head.

"Do we still have toothbrushes?" The guild sweatdropped at this. Figures that Natsu would stop the fight for something so trivial as that.

"Um. I don't think so. But I know that we left extra toothbrushes at Lucy's house!"

"Really? Then lets go get it!" He said while running out the guild.

Master silently braced himself and went to his office. This is the time they would finally know. He locked the door and did some paperwork.

Meanwhile Natsu has already arrived at Lucy's apartment. (Well not really Lucy's but you get the point.)

He jumped up to the window but was surprised it was locked. The curtains was closed so he cudn't he see the inside. He decided to use the door for once. (O_o) But when he got to the door he just saw an envelope with the Fairy Tail symbol. He snatched it and tried to open it. But of course he couldn't.

"Maybe Levy could open it, Natsu" Happy suggested.

"Hm. You're right. Come on, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy carried Natsu and flew quickly to the guild. They were excited to know the contents.

"Oi! Levy! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted.

"What do you want with her, Salamander?!" It was Gajeel who answered.

"I'm right here, Natsu." Levy stood up. "What do you need?"

"I found a letter in Lucy's apartment." Natsu said excitedly. "But I can't open it so maybe you can." he said handing the letter over.

Master decided to come out of his office and saw Levy looking the envelope over.

"Is that so?" Levy said almost to herself. Nothing seemed wrong with the envelope and she opened it normally. Some guild members chuckled thinking to themselves why Natsu couldn't open it. Maybe he was too dense? Nah, we know that isn't it.

Levy's eyes widened at the first sentence. This got the guild curious so they urged her to read out loud. This is what she read.

To: Fairy Tail

First of all, to the people who thought I went to train, I didn't. I actually quit Fairy Tail.

I'm really sorry this is how I say goodbye but even if I did it face to face I'm not sure how many of you would listen. I know you must be wondering why so here's the reason:

I was slowly ignored. I didn't mind at first because some people was still talking to me. But even they were slowly getting distant until nobody talked to me at all. That wasn't enough reason to leave, I know. But that's not all.

To Team Natsu, I wonder if you would remember that day of all people. Because you were the closest to me and you were all my best friends. But you didn't. Instead of letting my first BIRTHDAY at Fairy Tail be memorable and happy. You guys actually made it the worst day of my life. I already had enough sad memories of my birthday and you just added it. You just went ahead, forgot my damn birthday and kicked me off the team. Even adding that I was too weak to fit in with you guys. Don't you know how damn painful it is! Being turned back by your own family and friends! But I bet you don't know the feeling. Because you people are some of the most strongest of Fairy Tail. You people would never be ignored like how I was.** (imagine a wet drop on the paper here)**

To the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, I'm thankful that I was ignored rather than chased away. At least even if people weren't talking to me, I could still see you guys enjoying your time instead of not being able to see you guys at all.

To Master, thank you for cooperating with me and letting me go. You were the best parent I never had.

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia ; ex-member of Fairy Tail

P.S.: Please respect this and let me go. Erza ,of all people, should understand this.

Levy couldn't believe it. She read the letter over and over. Hoping to find the slightest error. Or some hidden writing. But none.

Mirajane dropped the mug she was cleaning. She couldn't believe it either. Lucy always talked to her but she never replied to her questions or talk to her decently. She couldn't remember the last time she greeted Lucy. She started crying silently.

The guild was dead silent. The silence was deafening. The silence was broken when Master walked back to his office and locked the door. He wanted to cry, too. But he had to stay strong for Lucy.

Team Natsu was shocked. Not go after her? That was crazy! They silently cursed themselves for being the main reason for Lucy's departure. They never noticed she was gone. Even if they did, they didn't care. They had to go after her, apologize, and bring her back.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy was almost out of the guild til they were pulled back by Erza.

"Erza! Let us go! We need to brin-" Gray shouted at her but stopped midsentence. Erza was crying. Even her artificial one shed tears. The guild was shocked and gave the three dirty looks.

"Didn't you listen!" Erza was half-crying half-shouting. "We have to respect her choice and let her go." she said quietly.

"This is the best thing we could do for Lucy."

* * *

**YAAY! It's done. Was it long? I think it was long. ^_^ **

**Well anyway updates will be every week coz I got school ya know.**

**Anyway this is dedicated to the reviewers of last time. **

**"Everybody has a weakness" **

**Hope you get it! I don't want to spoil. Hehe.**

**Any comments are welcome. If it will help me improve! ;) Please wait for the next chapter!**

**Please REVIEW! Mwah! Lol.**


	3. Erza's Tears

**Uwaah! It's a wonderful feeling when you get reviews that say you're story is good. I'm so thankful! *wipes tears***

**Anyway when you finish reading please remember to check the A/N at the bootom it explains some things in this chapter. :)) And the title of the last chapter was wrong. It was suppose to be 'Realization and Respect'**

**Oh and I'll be putting a poll in my profile for Lucy's partner. Be sure to vote, kay?**

**Soo read on! I think you'll either like or really hate this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, people.**

**~lovelyblue06~**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Erza's tears.

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

****It's been 5 months ever since I left Fairy Tail. So it's been 5 months that I've been training with my spirits. Loke taught me hand-to-hand combat, which I mastered well. Virgo trained me in using my whip. Every time I won a battle over her, she would give me a new whip. And I received quite a lot so I just requip it. My spirits took turns in accompanying and training me. I also learned survival here in the forest. I obviously had to hunt for my food and getting used to all that blood isn't easy.

On this particular night, Aries is accompanying me. So here we are, wandering in the forest looking for a place to set up camp. It's already been 5 months and believe me I bet I only know 1/100 of this forest. It's enormously BIG.

We finally found a place and all I could do was stare. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall flowing into a long river. The water was so clear that I could see the pebbles at the bottom of the river which glimmered like diamonds when hit by the moonlight. There was a field of flower on each bank and they gave off a unique smell. I fell in love with this place instantly.

"..cess."

I closed my eyes and took in the unique and wonderful smell.

"PRINCESS!" Aries shouted in my ear. I immediately snapped back to reality. Aries looked flustered so I put the sweetest face I could.

"Yes, Aries?" my ear hurts from her scream but if I get angry and scold her I'll never hear the end of her apologies.

"G-g-GOMENASAI!" here it goes... "I'M SO VERY SORRY! IT'S JUST THAT YOU WERE SPACING OUT FOR TOO LONG AND I COULDN'T GET YOUR ATTENTION AND WE NEED TO SET CAMP!" she said panicked.

I put on a sweet smile, "It's okay, Aries. Thank you for reminding me, anyway. I almost forgot it. This place is just too beautiful." she nodded and we started to set up camp. After, I started to make a fire and Aries returned to the spirit world. After cooking and eating, I made way to the river. The water looked so inviting and fresh I decided to take a dip.

I stripped off my clothes leaving my undergarments on and slowly lowered myself in the water. I was expecting it to be cold but it was warm it felt so good. While washing the dirt away from my hair and body I heard a voice.

"Who are you and why are you here in my river?"

It sounded feminine. I quickly got out of the river and looked around. The voice sounded like it came from the falls so I turned my head there and waited for something to happen. As if on cue, the falls split in two revealing a big cave. And what came out was the most beautiful and terrifying creature I've ever seen.

It had light blue scales and like the pebbles in the river it glimmered beautifully in the moonlight. It had a white underbelly and if it would be normal to say it looked sexy. (**lol**) It had deep blue eyes and when I look in it , I feel like looking into a parent's eyes. So soft and gentle but at the same time stern and demanding. (**I suck at describing things but I hope you get the picture**)

A very beautiful creature.

A dragon.

**At Fairy Tail Lisanna's P.O.V.**

****I'm tired of this! The whole guild's been depressed ever since Levy read the damn letter! Cana never drinks beer. Erza can't bear the sight of cake. Gray strips but would stop midway probably remembering that Heartfilia girl. Happy doesn't even want to receive the fishes I give him! Everybody's so different! It feels so sickening!

I always try to lighten up the mood but it never works. So I decided to comfort them by saying that they did nothing wrong. That what Natsu said was true anyway. But before I could even start talking Master would interrupt and call me to his office. And say blah and blah and blah. I didn't care I just wanted to stop the depression.

...

It's been a few days since my last sermon from Master. He's now in his regular meeting. This is my chance. I went up the stage and called everyone's attention.

"Minna! Please stop being depressed! There's no reason to be depressed so much for so long! That Heartfilia girl is gone now and we can't change that! You guys have no fault in this! She was just a girl who craved for attention. What Natsu said was true anyway! She really is weak and she doesn't fit in with a guild full of strong people!" I said into the mike. Mira-nee shot me a disapproving look but didn't say anything. I smirked. I know she was thinking the same thing.

"Lisanna!" Erza stood up and shouted across the guild. "Stop this nonsense this instant! Or you shall bear the consequences!" I rolled my eyes. She doesn't have the right to threaten me.

"Really, Titania?" I countered. "If I'm correct you called her weak, too. You know what I'm saying is true. I know you agree with me. So stop lying to yourself."

The whole guild looked shocked. I disobeyed the Almighty Titania. That will be a good record. Erza fell back to her chair looking the most shocked. Bull's-eye. My smirk just got bigger.

"Lisanna's right, guys. Lucy never really fit in with Fairy Tail " This time it was Natsu. I was probably grinning ear-to-ear now. He actually supported me. That would do it.

One by one the rest of the guild members stood up. All that's left was Erza, Levy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Psh. Who needs them. I got enough supporters right now.

"Isn't he right, minna?" I said in the mike.

"AYE!" Then the guild began to party. Everybody was back to their normal selves. Finally the depression's over. Now's the next step.

I jumped down the stage and ran to Natsu, calling his name. When he turned around, I jumped on him and kissed him full on the lips. And guess what? He kissed me back.

**Still at Fairy Tail. Erza's P.O.V.**

****My head hurt. Badly. Like a severe migraine. The memory of kicking Lucy out kept replaying in my head.

I didn't call her weak, did I? I just suggested for her to train to be stronger.

_'You will be able to get stronger and see the way we strong ones see the world' _

Wait. Maybe I did. No, I really did! It was indirect but it meant the same thing. Why wasn't I thinking that time?! My words must have hurt her even more than Natsu's! I didn't mean it! I was too blinded by the return of Lisanna I forgot Lucy's feelings! Oh god, kill me now. No rather, I want Lucy to kill me. I deserve it. I want to look for her. I want to bring her back. I want to apologize and be friends again! I want her back. I WANT HER BACK!

My head ached even more. I want to do all these things but I can't. I have to respect Lucy. But if I respect her now, why didn't I then? What happened to the noble and loyal Erza? The one who never looks down on her own nakama. Why did that Erza only come now? Why not then?

I felt like my head was about to burst so I made my way quickly to the infirmary. I had a hard time because the guild was partying too hard. The music was too loud. It hurt my head more. Why were they partying?! Did they really believe Lisanna? Wait. I did too. No no! I didn't! I couldn't take it anymore. It was too painful. I just collapsed into the ground. Nobody seemed to notice or maybe they didn't care. I was just being stepped on.

"Was this how you felt, Lucy? I whispered, tears falling. "You're right. It is painful." Then I blacked out.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I heard and saw. Lisanna-san said all those cruel thing about Lucy-san and now the guild was partying. It was just too hard to believe.

I just sat on a table wit Levy-san, Carla, and Happy when I heard something due to my sensitive hearing. Something like steel falling. I looked for the source of the sound and saw Erza-san on the ground. I hurriedly went to her and Carla and Levy-san must have followed me.

She was unconscious and she was sweating like crazy. I had to bring her to the infirmary, fast.

"Carla, Happy. Please bring Erza-san into the infirmary she's unconscious and I need to treat her." They both nodded and hurriedly did their task. Me and Levy-san ran after them. Once the two exceeds laid her on the bed, Erza-san started talking.

"Lucy... I'm...sorry... Come...back. I'm ... alone." Then a big tear rolled down her cheek.

The way Erza-san talked was filled with so much sadness that I wanted to cry, too. But I had to treat her first.

"E-Erza..." Levy-san said. She was crying, too. Happy and Carla went outside probably to wait for Master's return.

I treated her and her breathing went back to normal. I sighed in relief and laid on another bed. Levy-san did the same.

The lights turned off, curtains closed, and muffled music outside, we went to sleep. Atleast I tried to. It was hard cause I was thinking of Lucy-san. Every thought of her made a tear fall from my closed eyes. After crying all my tears out, I sighed and turned to my side hoping to finally fall asleep.

'Lucy-san... please come back.'

* * *

**Waah. I was on the verge of crying while writing/typing this! Anyway sorry for making you people go crazy with Wendy's -sans. That's the only thing I know that she calls other people.**

**And I really cut off Lucy's p.o.v. there. I'll continue it next chapter.**

**Oh and yeah don't forget to vote!**

**Please REVIEW. ^_^**

**~lovelyblue06~**


	4. I'm Royalty?

**I'm sorry if this chapter took so long. As I said I can only update once a week or so. My mom made a rule to not use the computer when it's school days. I've been really tempted to sneak in this chapter while my mom was on work. XD**

**And anyway I'm sorry if the past chapters were sad. :(**

**Thank you for your reviews. They all inspire me. :))**

**So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~lovelyblue06~**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Royalty?

**Back to where we left her. Lucy's P.O.V.**

"A-a d-dragon!" I exclaimed.

The dragon merely rolled her eyes. "So now, human, why are you here in my falls? How did you find it? Why don't you even feel a least bit cold?" she talked quickly. Being the loud and fast talker myself I was able to catch her words. I quickly composed my outside self. But I'm sure as hell my inside self was screaming like hell.

"U-uhm. First of all, I didn't know somebody owned this place. I just happened to stumble here to set up my camp and I just decided to wash off the dirt on me. As to the third question I really have no idea. The water was warm enough to soothe my muscles yet at the same time cool enough to make me feel refreshed." I explained. The dragon raised her eyebrows. Well, I really didn't know if she had any eyebrows but it seemed that way to me.

"How odd. I placed a barrier to protect this place from outsiders. If anybody had managed to slip in, they would have frozen by just dipping their toe in the water. What are you anyway? Why are you here in this forest?" she asked again. I got surprised though. I wonder how I managed to find this place anyway.

"I am a mage. My magic is celestial magic. I summon spirits", I explained, " As to why I am here, I wanted to train to become stronger so my spirits led me here."

"Train? What for? You seem good enough to me."

'Oh really?' I thought sarcastically. "I was called weak by my former friends so I decided to change that to prove them wrong."

"Former? So you people aren't friends anymore?" I nodded. "That sounds sad but I won't ask any longer." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to talk about that again. Especially to somebody I didn't know. "But." the dragon continued. "I will have to erase your memories."

I was shocked. "B-but why?"

"I don't want any human to see me and scatter the news around the world then other humans try to find me."

Well that seemed reasonable. But I really didn't want to forget this place. It's just too beautiful.

"I guess you should. But can I at least know your name?" I really wanted to know. Though my memories would be erased there should be even one thing I know about her.

"Very well. My name is Talisse and as you can see I am the Elemental water dragon." I nodded. What a pretty name. " But since you know mine you must state yours."

"Fair enough. My name is Lucy Heartfilia" I said.

The dragons eyes widened and she bowed down. "I am very very very sorry!"

I was in a state of shock. "W-w-what?! What's happening? I thought you were gonna erase my memories! And what are you even sorry for?" I said frantically.

"I have questioned you too much. I treated you as if you were a suspect involved in a big crime. For that I am very sorry."

'Uwaaahhh whats happening?' I thought. I'm really panicking now.

"B-b-but it's alright! It's my fault I am here in the first place when I shouldn't be! Please raise your head! Please explain!" I said waving my arms frantically.

She raised her head slowly. I sighed in relief. She looked at me as if expecting questions.  
I took a deep breath. "Okay, first of all why aren't you erasing my memories?" I know it must have sounded as if I wanted it but I don't. I'm just really confused now.

"Even if I did erase your memories you'd just come back here over and over again." she said.

"Eh?" now I'm more confused. "But how? I thought in might have been only chance that I entered here."

She looked surprised. "You..don't..know?" Know what?

"What do you mean?" Can't she just explain quickly?

She sighed. "Your mother is Layla Heartflia, correct?" I nodded. "And she died on the year X777?" I nodded again. How does she know so much about my mother?

"Have you heard of any news that dragons disappeared that year?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. My frie- ,I mean, I know some dragon slayers telling me that."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"It's because we were called to go back to our world."

"Why?"

"Your mother was no longer living. So that broke our freedom to live here on Earthland." She shot me a look. Its pretty hard to describe. Its something like a 'brace-yourself-this-is-gonna-be-big-news' look.

"And why is that?" I almost raised my voice. God! Can't she tell me directly?

"Don't you understand, Lucy?" she seemed impatient. Was I that dense to still not understand now? Nah, I don't think so. Her explanation is too complicated. I shook my head.

"Your mother was our QUEEN!" she practically shouted.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" No way! I was in shock. Utter shock.  
"My mother never told me this! How could I not even know?!" Talisse flinched. She held one of her ears.

"Gosh. You're too loud." She said chuckling.

"But how is this?" I said waving my arms around. But I stopped. If what Talisse said was true that my mother was their queen then does that mean...

"I'M A PRINCESS?" I screeched.

"Ow. My ears hurt." I heard Talisse mumble. My bad.

"Please explain all this! I'm so confused!" I demanded lowering my voice.

"Uhm. All right. Please wait a second." She said then a light went around her. I covered my eyes. When I took away my hands I saw a woman.

"Eh where's the dragon?" I asked surprised.

"This is me, Princess." the woman sounded like Talisse. Wait. She's Talisse?

"You're Talisse?" I asked pointing a finger at her. She nodded. "But how?"

"We dragons are able to transform into a human form." she said plainly.

"Oh really?" I observed her human form.

She had light blue hair which reached the middle of her back. It was pulled back by a white headband. Her figure was pretty good. She had a V-neck, grayish dress that reaches until above her knees. It flowed gracefully as the wind blows it. She wore light blue flats with white ribbons on them. On her neck is a necklace with a dragon inside a water droplet as a pendant. Overall she looked beautiful.

"Well, can you please explain now?" I asked excitedly. I really wanted to know my past. She nodded and we sat by the edge of the river, dipping our legs in the water.

"Well first of all," she started. "Queen Layla isn't human at all."

"Eh?" I exclaimed shocked, again. "How can that be? Then what am I?"

Talisse put a finger to my lips. "I know you want to ask many things, Princess. But you have to let me finish the story." I sighed and nodded.

"That's good. As I said before dragons can transform to a human form and that's what your mother did. She went to Earthland and fell in love with a man there. Which is Jude Heartfilia. Your mother's maiden name was Layla Dawn*. So they fell in love, got married like all couples did. They had a daughter which was you, Princess. But then when you were born you already had wings and sharp teeth. Your father thought you were a monster and threatened to kill you. Turns out, your mother never told the truth to your father so he never knew she was a dragon, until you were born of course. Your mother explained this to him and he was enraged. He didn't want to have your mother and you in the same house as him. He considered you as monsters and called people to kill you. But before he could do that your mother was able to convince him of letting you live in exchange that she drops the name Heartfilia and her life. She readily agreed, anything to make you live. They both agreed that she will take care of you for 5 years and then give up her life." She started to tear up. "We could have helped her. We could've brought you to the Dragon Realm and let her take care of you there. But she didn't let us. She said that you won't be able to survive in the Dragon Realm. You were a half but you had more of human qualities that time. So she stayed there and took care of you. She only taught you Celestial magic before because your father would flip out at any mention of a dragon. She sacrificed a lot to let you live, Princess. Slowly your outside dragon qualities disappeared and so did your mother. She was allowed to stay there, yes, but she was fed only half a loaf a day. Your father was cruel and made her suffer. But she didn't complain. She did that all for you. But then the 5 years were up and she died but at the same time you went missing. Since Layla dies we had no way to know where you are. My hunch was that your father has moved to another house. Though all dragons was called to go back under the rule of a temporary ruler, I was told to stay back. To look for the missing princess so the dragons may have a queen. I spent 12 years looking for you and here you are." She smiled.

"Whoa." I was astonished at my past. There was so much I didn't know.

Talisse got up and smoothed her dress. "Princess, I think its time."

"For what?" I asked following suit.

"To go home." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Of course."

Just as I started to put down the tent, Loke came.

"Oh Princess, you're still up. Why are you putting down the tent? Is there danger? Who's that woman? Is she the danger? Let me at her!" he said quickly and started running toward Talisse. And she did a battle stance.

"Stop Loke!" I shouted. He stopped in his tracks. "She's a friend." I said as I went to the side of Talisse.

"Princess." she said.

"Princess, why does he/she call you Princess?" they said together then glared at each other. Whoa intense. But soon enough I started laughing and they stoped their glaring match.

"Loke, this is Talisse and ...uhm...she...is.." I looked reluctantly at her. She just nodded. "She is a dragon in human form and she calls me Princess because ..um...I...am...the..." I felt too shy to say it. I looked at Talisse hoping she would take over. Loke, meanwhile, had his jaw dropped.

"Lucy is the princess of the Dragon Realm." she said bluntly. I looked over at Loke. Now his jaw really reached the ground.

"W-w-what?" he said.

I cleared my throat and said quickly, "Talisse, this is Loke. He is one of the 12 Zodiacs, Celestial spirits. He calls me Princess 'cause he wants to."

Before anything else was said I asked Loke if he could help me with the fixing up. He nodded and went to work. Talisse went back to her cave. As soon as we were done, she came out in her dragon form. Loke's eyes practically bulged out. I giggled at the sight of him.

We were told to get on her back but Loke preferred not to. He went back to the spirit world and I rode Talisse. Though it was dark I could see all the valleys and mountains we passed. Everything looked beautiful from above. With the wind gently blowing on my face I felt sleepy. Really sleepy. Talisse must have sensed this because she said, "You can sleep, Princess."

I nodded and mumbled a soft good night. Dreamland was approaching me and I thought,

"What a long and great day."

* * *

**Waah! That ****felt**** long. Was it? -stretches-**

**And anyway I'd like to say... I'M SO STUPID! -bangs head on table- (ouch)**

**Why? well I said I put a poll but I have no idea how it works! T_T (i did say i was a newbie) **

**So I just ask you to comment it here are the choices:**

**-Natsu**

**-Gray**

**-Laxus**

**-Loke**

**-some random guy I should make up**

**Once again thnx. (one choice each pls. its not being cruel)**

**And anyway the Layla Dawn. I really don't know her maiden name so I made one up. It will be used for the future chapters. **

**And yeah. As you noticed I made a whole chapter on when Lucy meets the dragon. Why? I dont like writing happenings that seem over in a flash like "do you want to be a slayer?" "yes" "ok follow me". You know, those things. -_- (i give no offence to authors who did this kind of thing. its just somehow too fast)**

**well anyway thnx for reading and please REVIEW! ^_^**

**~lovelyblue06~**


	5. Meeting the Princess!

**Hello people! Thank you for your votes! It will be open probably until chapter seven. But since I'm not sure I'll just decide then. Well anyway here's the count.**

**Natsu - 3**

**Gray - 2**

**Laxus - 4**

**Loke - 1**

**Well to Jazbez, uhm, I won't count your vote last chapter, kay? Please understand. I really don't know where to count it in. I was planning to add it in all 3 but I only allowed one.  
So to all readers please be specific. Arigatou Gozaimasu. :)**

**Oh and I just realized that 1000 words is somehow short so, sorry about those. I'll try to make it longer.**

**Well enough of that. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: FairyTail is not mine.  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the Princess

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I wonder why the tent floor is so soft. Almost like a cloud. Did it rain? It must have. The ground feels really soft. And it smells good. Whoa, what a soft pillow. Was it always like this? Or is this just my bag of clothes? And my blanket is fluffier. Last time I checked it was just a jacket. Waah I wanna sleep some more...

Wait. Soft ground? Pillow? Blanket?

"YAAAAHHHH!" I jumped off the bed. Where am I? Its such a big room. And whose clothes are these? What happened? Did I get drunk or something? Waah I can't remember!

"Princess!" a female voice said. I heard footsteps and a girl with brown hair opened the door. She had green eyes and her hair reached just a little past her shoulder and she dressed like a maid.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Did somebody break in? Oh dear! I have to tell Talisse your awake! Please tell me your problems later, Princess!" she said quickly and left. I just stood there blinking. Did she say Talisse?

My memories rushed back into me. I remember myself sleeping on her back and she was taking me to the dragon world. I looked around the room now that I think of it, the room is really cute. At the same time it has an aura of royalty.

The room was painted pink, my fave color, and majority of the things are pink, too. At one side had a door. I looked in and saw a bathroom. It has all the necessities inside and what a nice bathtub. I went out and looked at the other side of the room. There was a door there too. Once inside, I squealed in delight. It was a huge wardrobe and it was full of cute outfits and shoes and jewelry and bags and those kinds of things. A mirror took the space of one whole wall. I could inspect myself head to toe. And now that I see it, this PJs are cute too. White with pink butterflies. Whoa I feel like I have an obsession for pink, haha.

I went out and there was a makeup table beside the door. I smelled the perfumes and they're all fragrant. Almost like the flowers by the falls. And of course makeup. I don't use makeup often. I already know I'm pretty. Kidding. Well, actually .. uh.. just.. whatever. Hard to explain.

Next to the bathroom door were shelves. Some empty, some occupied by stuff toys. Kawaii! The bed was the kind of bed that has cloth above it and going down like a curtain. You can zip up the cloth if you're about to sleep. I appreciate this small piece of privacy in my bed considering the zero privacy in my old bed. **(I'm not sure what they call it. I think its princess-style or something?)**

And finally, a balcony. I went out and gasped at the view. It was beautiful. You can see all these mountains and valleys. You can see the sections of flowers and lakes and trees. And dragons. Numbers of dragons. All beautiful.

"Do you like it?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Talisse. Followed by the brown haired girl.

"Like it? I love it! Its so beautiful." I answered. Talisse smiled.

"That's great! Well go wash up and change. You gotta eat and be introduced to the rest of the Elemental Dragons. This is Aaliyah." She indicated the brown-haired girl. "She is your personal maid."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Aaliyah."

"It's very nice to finally see you, Your Highness." She bowed.

"Oh please don't call me that." I chuckled nervously. "Let's be friends."

She brought up her head. "Friends?" I nodded. "UWAA" She started to cry.

"W-what?" I panicked. What did I do?

"I'm so happy! You act so nice like how the former Queen acted to my mother! I'm so happy! Waa!"

I sweatdropped. "Oh really? That's nice to hear. Call me Lucy, kay?"

"Oh no no no. I'm sorry but I think I'll disobey this order." She said. Drying her tears. (O_o) Huh? "Even if you say that, you are royalty so you need to be called something like that. I personally refuse to be calling you informally. So may I stay with 'Princess'?" Whoa. How polite.

I smiled. "Of course, you can."

"Now now." Talisse said. "Go to the bathroom and bathe. When you're done doing what you're supposed to do. Press the button beside the door that says 'Aa' That's Aaliyah's personal button. The other button is also the same but you have say the name like for me, example : 'Talisse. Please come.' or something like that. You just need to always say the name." she instructed. I nodded and they left.

Alright. Time to freshen up. I went in the bathroom and saw the shampoos and soaps were scented lilacs. Hmm I usually use strawberry scented shampoos but this will be a good chance to change my scent. So even if I'm trailed they'll just come to a dead end.

After bathing I went to the closet. I chose denim shorts with a pink heart design at the back pockets. The shirt was black with the words 'YOU ARE HERE' in a heart. Considering I'm just going for breakfast, I tied my hair to a ponytail and wore flats same as Talisse's but color gray. Satisfied, I went out and pressed the 'Aa' button. Aaliyah came almost immediately.

"Princess, are you ready?"

"Mm. Let's go."

Aaliyah led me through a lot of hallways. It makes me wonder how big this place is. I didn't mind the walk anyhow. The walls were lined with pictures of my ancestors. I saw one particular picture with my mom in it. She was probably about 18 or so. She was flying in the air with beautiful golden wings. She had a happy smile on her face and she was holding hands with another woman. She had strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She ,too, was smiling happily.

"Aaliyah." She stopped walking and turned to me.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the other woman.

"Oh. That is Celesse. She was your mother's bestfriend and the Celestial dragon. She was the one ruling the Dragon Realm while you were still being looked for." She explained.

"Ohhh. Okay." We started walking again. Bestfriend huh? I wonder if she can tell me more about my mom. I never really got to know her. I tried asking my so-called dad but he never told me anything.

We stopped a large oak door. "Here we are, Princess." Aaliyah said. "Inside is Talisse and the fire dragon, Igneel. A little advice, when you're inside sit in between them. Don't ever let the it be silent, understand?" she said sternly. I wonder why. She mumbled one last thing while shaking her head and nodded for me to go inside.

Once inside I wanted to go back out. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Sure enough there was Talisse sitting on right side of the head of the table. On the other side was a red haired man who I assumed to be Igneel. He wore a red jacket decorated with streaks of yellow and orange with a plain white shirt inside. His pants were denim with a chain hanging on the right side. (**Is that the correct way to describe the tiny chain hanging on two belt straps?**) And plain black shoes. His eyes was black or probably the darkest shade of brown there is. I'm not sure. He's probably the same age as Talisse. (**Did I mention that Talisse is 24 years old?**) Overall, he's pretty handsome.

Well back to the situation. They weren't talking. Just utter silence. I could probably choke in here. They probably didn't hear me walk inside. They just kept looking - no, wait that's not right, probably staring at each other with the intent of murder. This is even worst than Erza's death glares. I shuddered.

"Ahem..." I said. They didn't hear me.

"Hey..." Nothing.

"Guys..." Even louder.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I cupped my hands and shouted. That did it. They finally stopped and looked at me.

"P-Princess!" Talisse said, standing up. The man followed suit. "Since when...?"

"Ever since I came in the door, which was like. 10 minutes ago." I answered, walking to the head of the table. I just noticed the food ,which was pancakes with honey and blueberries. Oh wow.

"Anyway who's this?" I indicated the man, though I already knew it was Igneel, a proper introduction won't hurt, right? I sat down and they followed. Grabbing a fork, I started eating. Waah, it's delicious!

"This is the fire dragon, Igneel." Talisse said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." I said.

"Likewise. You look beautiful, just like your mother." His voice was pretty deep. And the way he said it was either flirty or admiring. Is that even possible?

"Thank you." I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Anyway, you are the one who trained Natsu, right?" My voice was shaky saying his name.

"Yes, I did. Come to think of it, I smell him faintly with you. How'd you know him, anyway?" He asked, well, quite rudely I guess, considering we just met. He earned a smack on the head from Talisse.

"Manners, idiot. You know she's the Princess." she said irritatingly.

"U-uhm.. it's..." I started.

"Ow. What are you doing? I just asked a question! You don't even have a right to do that!" Igneel said while rubbing his head.

"Nobody needs a right to teach an idiot a lesson." Talisse crossed her arms.

"Guys...?"

"What did you call me?!" He rose quickly and the chair fell back.

"I called you idiot, idiot. Have you been cleaning your ears lately?" She smirked.

"Maybe you should clean that filthy mouth of yours first!" He said and threw a punch at her. She caught it just in time and twisted his arm.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" She said darkly. "Water...beats...fire" And she threw a jug of water ,that was conveniently placed next to her, at him.

"Waah! What the hell!" he said drenched. "Damn you. You'll pay for this!" And lunged at her but was pulled back and thrown into the wall. It makes me feel like I'm still at the guild.*sweatdrop*

"Both of you stop." said a feminine voice. I looked and I almost shrunk in my chair. Right in front of me was a blonde version of Erza.

"What the hell...! Celesse!" Igneel exclaimed and scrambled to his feet. Alright, so far I see different versions of Natsu, Gray and Erza. Seriously? I felt a sting of hurt at the memory.

Igneel looked really nervous. How scary was this woman, anyway? I could only see her back. That aside, I looked over at Talisse. She sat back down smiling at me like nothing happened. Creepy much?

"You..." the blonde said. "YOU IMMATURE BRAT! CAN'T YOU GROW UP? YOU ARE 24 YEARS OLD! 24 FREAKIN' YEARS OLD! HOW CHILDISH CAN YOU GET!" she shouted. Doesn't her ears hurt? Mine does.

She turned to Talisse. "And you..." she pointed a finger.

"Uhm... hey!" I interrupted. I think I've seen enough. "I'm still here, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm...?" she looked at me. She looked like the one in the picture, only older. She's probably in her early 30s. "Layla?" she looked surprised then the next thing I knew, she was hugging me.

"Celesse..." I heard Talisse. "That's not her."

She pulled back and looked at me. I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she sighed and stood up.

"You are Celesse?" I asked. "My mother's bestfriend? If so, I'm her daughter, Lucy." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes, I am Celesse. I apologize for the immature behavior of these two." she said bowing her head.

"Oh, it's alright. No harm done." I said standing up. "Well, I'm done eating. So what do I do now?"

"Well, tonight we will hold a party." Talisse answered. "To celebrate your return and a belated birthday party." She said, smiling.

"Oh wow. How'd you know?" I asked.

"We have our ways." She winked. Oh, well.

"So what do I do before that?" It's only 11 a.m.

"Well do whatever you, want." She shrugged. "Roam the castle or something. Just don't go out of the grounds. You're a surprise for the rest of the dragons."

"Hmm. Sounds fun. But what is he doing here anyway?" I pointed at Igneel who was being lectured by Celesse. I understood why Celesse was here. But Igneel?

"Hmm. I don't know either. Just found him in the hallway. I told him to go home but he wouldn't listen. Nobody but me, Celesse and the staff here know you're here and he found out just a while ago. So its a mystery."

"Do you live here, though?" I asked her.

"Well not really. I live in another part of the realm. I just stayed the night. It must have gone out as news." she shrugged again.

"Oh really?" I mentally smirked. I think I just found out why he was here. Hehehe.

"You two." I heard Celesse and we both turned to her. "I'm heading out to bring this idiot home." She indicated Igneel. "And check out the other dragons. They don't know about you yet so I must as well play my usual part. Talisse stay here and give the princess a tour, will you?" Talisse nodded and Celesse left, dragging Igneel behind her.

"Alright. Now that's done. Shall we go?" she asked. I nodded so we headed out the door.

**5 hours later...**

Whoa. This place is huge! They got a movie theater, a library, a study, training grounds, battle ground, infirmary, ballroom, kitchen, garden, lots of guest rooms, and many more. I'm gonna like this place. 2 hours was spent with Talisse, showing me the main rooms. Another hour with Aaliyah. Turns out, this castle has a lot of secret doors that only Aaliyah and royalty knows. Maybe Celesse, too. The rest of the time was with Celesse. She told me lots of stories about her and my mother. I didn't know that my mom was clumsy and loud like me. She always seemed quiet, composed, elegant. But that was probably show, to not bring shame to the Heartfilia family. After the storytelling I felt a bit sad that I didn't even know much about my mother. Well, that's how it is.

It's almost the party. So here I am, wrapped in a towel, having a headache on what I'm gonna wear. I finally decided on a strapless, soft green dress that reaches until above my knees. The outline of the breast and skirt part was studded with diamonds. I wore a matching diamond necklace and silver heels. I tied my hair into a bun leaving two locks in the front to frame my face. Satisfied, I went out and pressed Aaliyah call button. She was here in a few seconds and we started our way to the ballroom. I could already hear the music. It must have started already. We spotted Talisse at the doorway and Aaliyah left. She told me to go out once my name was called. I nodded and she left. Probably to tell Celesse. I peeked out and saw many dragons. They were all in their human form. Some were dancing and some were just sitting around having a chat. Talisse came back and told me to be ready.

"Attention please." I heard Celesse. Everything turned silent. "You all must be wondering why you're all here, right?" Some muttered their agreement. "Well you know, I have a very important announcement. Please listen carefully." Silence again. "We all know that ever since our real queen died, we have been searching for her daughter. It was a very difficult task as we had no lead to where she was. But now that's changed. After 12 long years, dragons, we have found her." Most looked shocked and the rest had unreadable expressions. "I give to you, the next heir to the throne, the daughter of our loving queen, Lucy Heartfilia!" I went out. Silence. Just silence. I bet you could hear a pin drop.

Nothing. Was I a disappointment? I felt tears threatening to fall but it was stopped with a chorus of roars. Roars. I expected claps or cheers. But roars. I felt proud. Very proud. These beings are dragons. And they are roaring. This is how they approve. How they accept me. The tears came back and I let them fall. These are tears of joy. The sound would have broken a person's eardrums but not me. It was music to my ears. Some were crying tears of joy, too. While most were roaring with happiness. I dried my tears and smiled at all of them. Celesse looked at me and grinned.

"Welcome home, Princess"

* * *

**Yaay! Another chapter done! I'm proud myself. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot to put this in the last chapters. I have nothing against Lisanna. She's a nice girl and I like her. But of course there has to be somebody bad, right?  
**

**I might be able to update faster since its almost sembreak. But I'm not sure. We might travel to a place with no internet. :(( Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that.  
**

**The votes are still open. So please keep on voting!  
**

**If you have any suggestions please just comment. It's a free country. ^-^  
**

**So ,yeah, that just means: REVIEW! :))  
**

**Bye! Til' next time! (I just sounded like dora (o_O)  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	6. Its Time to Return

**Hello people! Its finally sembreak! I might be able to update faster. ^_^**

**Thank you for the people who voted! I won't post the count anymore. Its no fun to be spoiled. **

**You might like/hate this chapter a lil bit. ;))**

**Well anyway here's Chapter 6! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I am no way near Hiro Mashima.**

**~lovelyblue06~**

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Time to Return

**6 years after ... (Summary of what happened during that time.)**

Its been 6 years ever since Lucy left. And in all that time she trained with the dragons. She trained with:  
Celesse, the Celestial dragon. Talisse, water. Igneel, fire. Grandine, sky/air. Metalicana, metal. Adamina, earth. Elian, time and space. Maori, light. Adrian, shadow/darkness. Electro, electricity. Fang, poison. And Eiron, snow/ice.

She has mastered all perfectly, except shadow/darkness. Since it is the opposite of light and her celestial magic. (Its like, you can't be an angel and a devil at the same time.) During that time, her sadness and disappointment for Fairy Tail has turned into hate. The more she thinks about them. the more she hates them. Why? Let's ask her, shall we?

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh..." That felt good.' A good bath always soothes aching muscles.' I thought. Really, I'm dead beat. Celesse and the other dragons gave me an exam today. An exam on all of what I've learned. It's so hard to beat them all! But I managed to get through. But seriously, they weren't holding back.

And hey! I collected all the 12 zodiac keys! And I can summon more than 2 at once! I even have the Spirit King's key! I also discovered Platinum Keys! From these keys, I summon Gods, like Zeus, Athena, Apollo and etcetera. Am I awesome or what? Haha.

But guess what! It's my birthday! We're having a party. And here I am again, having another headache on what to wear. Hmm, something simple would do.

Finally I decided on a pink sparkly dress that reaches above my knees. Gold heels and pearl earrings. I clipped my bangs to one side and wore my necklace. The pendant is a dragon with diamond eyes. Around it is the symbols of all the Elemental Dragons. It is what distinguishes me as the Princess. Here, we don't use crowns, it's necklaces. I mean, having a crown on your head all the time is annoying, you know! Not to mention a headache. Well, anyway, I heard it has all the power of Elements in it, but I have to figure how to use it on my own.

I walked out of the wardrobe and pressed Aaliyah's call button. I feel like I'm doing the same thing I did the first time I had a party here.

As always, Aaliyah came immediately and led me to the ballroom. There I was greeted by all the dragons. Elemental and non-Elemental. At the center of the room was a HUGE cake. It had a 'HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS! FROM YOUR DRAGON FAMILY.' message written on it. I cried tears of joy. Then everybody cheered as I blew the candles. Then the eating began.

I went over to Celesse with the other Elemental dragons. "Hey Celesse. Um, may I?" I asked gesturing to the empty seat beside her. She nodded and I sat down.

"Are you enjoying your day?" Celesse asked.

"Of course! How could I not?" I said happily. "This is really great! Celebrating your special day with your family. It's actually the best day of my life!"

Celesse smiled at me then her face fell. The other dragons at our table stopped talking, wondering why she became quiet. She looked up and looked startled. How could she not when we were all staring at her intently.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." she said putting her hand up. "It's just that you're leaving...tomorrow." she said quietly but of course they all heard it.

"EEEHHHH!" they said together. Crap. I forgot to tell them. "WHY?!" they asked in perfect unison.

Before the could say anymore, I put my hand up, signalling to keep quiet. I stood up and walked to the stage. I needed to tell them all at once.

Once on the stage I spoke into the mike. "Um. Everybody. Please listen. I have an announcement." They all got quiet. "What I wanted to say is that, I'm leaving for a while." They looked shock but kept quiet still. "I am going back to Earthland for a while. But don't worry I'll always come back here. You may ask why so, here. I am going back to take revenge on my ex-guild and ex-friends. They are people who betrayed me and called me things I never expected to hear from them. I left and they didn't care. I always planned this. To get stronger and prove to them I'm not what they call me. So, please, instead of holding me back, I ask you to support me in this. Will, you?" It was dead quiet. They must be thinking about it.

"I will." said a voice. I looked for the source and saw it was Talisse. "I don't know about them, but I will support you." she said standing up. "I will NEVER forgive anybody who HURTS our princess."

"I'll support you, too." said Aaliyah. "It is very very wrong for people you trusted so much, to betray you." I heard mutters of agreements.

"Me too." Igneel joined in. "I can't let Natsu do this and get away with it. It's really disappointing."

Slowly the rest of the dragons stood up. And in a short while all of them did, giving me smiles, showing that they support me. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much, everyone." I said. "So while I'm here, let's all enjoy this party." Everybody cheered and music began to play. I made my way back to our table and hugged Talisse.

"Thank you so much, Talisse. You're the best sister I never had." I whispered. She hugged me tighter. "You're welcome." she said breaking the hug. "Now go eat some cake or something."

I giggled. "Alright."

**At Fairy Tail**** Normal P.O.V.**

The guild was rowdy as usual. They were partying for no reason. Everybody was having a good time. Everybody, except Wendy, Carla, and Happy. They were seated at one corner of the guild where they're safe from flying chairs and people.

"Geez. Can't they quiet down for atleast ten minutes? This kind of noise is enough to make a person's head burst." Carla said irritatingly.

"Now now, Carla." said Wendy, trying to calm her down. Failing at this, she looked at Happy. He was staring at his plate of fish not even making a move to eat it.

"What's wrong, Happy?" she asked.

"It's her birthday...and I miss her.." Happy said quietly. Instantly, the other two got sad. They didn't need to ask who was 'her'. A depressing aura surrounded them. The people near them started to move away, not wanting to be affected.

Soon, Natsu came, probably to get Happy. "Oi Happy!" He said cheerfully. "I need you to carry me while flying so that I can drop flameballs on the stripper's head. You up for it?" he said excitedly.

Happy stared at Natsu then asked cautiously, "Natsu...do you know what day it is?"

"Hm? Is there suppose to be an occasion I don't know about?" he asked looking clueless.

"Natsu...it's...Lucy's...birthday." Happy said almost in whispers.

Natsu didn't move. His expression was unreadable. Then he did something that nobody would expect he would do.

He grabbed Happy's bag and lifted it. At the same time lifting Happy which made him suffocate.

"You. Will. Never. Say. That. Name. Ever. Again." he said darkly. "I don't care if it's her birthday. I don't care about her. She is weak and I have nothing to do with weak people. This guild has nobody weak and never will accept them. Got it?"

Wendy stifled a scream and Carla's eyes widened in shock. At the same moment, Levy walked in, holding a book. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to Happy. She grabbed him away from Natsu and cradled him in her arms.

"Natsu! I don't care if Happy did something you don't like! But this is going too far!" She looked at Happy, who was breathing hard. "Don't you even care about your partner?!" she practically screamed but she was not heard due to the loud noise of the guild.

"Tch. He's not my partner. He's weak and I don't be a partner with weak people." he said walking away.

"Natsu..." Happy muttered, crying. Wendy rushed over and gave him water. While Carla flew to him, looking worried.  
"Levy. Why is Natsu like this? Nowadays all he cares for is power and strength."

"I don't know, Happy." Levy said. Even she couldn't think of why Natsu changed so much.

**Back to Lucy. The next day. Lucy's P.O.V.**

I'm really excited! In a few hours I'll be back to Earthland. I will show Fairy Tail my new found powers! They will regret the day they kick me off. But while that's happening I have to pack.

I took my pink roller bag and chanted a spell. I never really thought that this spell that Elian taught me would be so useful. It made the space inside the bag expanded but the outside stayed the same. Smiling to myself I put all the clothes I readied inside. Everything I put has the color black in it. I plan to dress differently when in Earthland so they'll never recognize me. Not like there is a chance they would.

My eyes turned from brown to violet. Turns out, my brown eyes were only one of my human features. But of course, since I awakened my dragon self, I changed. My hair is still blonde but with streaks of violet, blue, green, and red and it reaches to my waist, I'll ask Cancer to dye it black soon.

I pressed Aaliyah's call button and the other button to call Talisse. They came almost immediately. Then we started to make our way to the living room.

"Hey Talisse." I said. She looked at me. "What is it?" she asked.

"Have you packed everything you needed?" I asked, beaming.

"Yeah I did. I have to go back to my home soon. I can't stay here when you aren't." she said blankly. Didn't she know yet?

"No silly!" I stopped walking. "What I mean is, have you packed everything you needed to go to Earthland with me?"

Her eyes widened. "You. Did. Not." she said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Too bad. 'Cause I did."

She squealed but stopped immediately. "How...she...you...? I mean, how did you get her to agree?"

"I told her that I didn't want to be lonely and I atleast needed somebody to watch over me. Well, it's not like I can't take care of myself. But it worked!" I said brightly.

"OMG. OMG. I get to see more places in Earthland instead of being stuck in that cave?!" I nodded. "Oh my god. You're just the best!" she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I know right. Haha." I said. Don't get it? Well I asked Celesse if Talisse could come with me. You see, dragons can't leave the Realm unless they have special permission from the King or Queen or royalty. Well, I haven't been given that kind of privilege yet since I'm just the princess. So it has to be asked from Celesse. She is the stand-in queen after all. But if given permission, dragons have to wear this special necklace with the Dragon emblem on it. I think it's for their magic power. Or maybe to cover their scent? Well, I don't really know.

We arrived at the living room and saw Celesse looking out the window.

"Knock knock." I said jokingly while really knocking the frame of the door. She looked up and smiled.

"Today's the day, Princess." she said while walking over to us. "The day you'll finally be able to prove yourself."

"I know. And I'm really excited. But a bit sad I won't be waking up here in the morning for some time." I said while looking out the window. It's been 6 years but I never get tired on looking at the beauty of this world.

"It's alright. You'll be coming here often anyway, right?

"Right." I smiled.

"Good. Now go. I don't think you'd want to wait for so long." she said encouragingly but there was a hint of sadness. "And you." she said to Talisse. "Here's your necklace." she tossed a necklace with a silver dragon pendant with sapphire eyes. Talisse caught it neatly.

I grinned. "Now let's go!" We ran to the courtyard and spotted Elian.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked. We nodded and he shouted, "OPEN! Gate to Earthland!" then a green vortex appeared. In it shows various places of Earthland. We decide on the HUGE forest because we knew nobody would be there. We walked in, waving goodbye to Celesse, Aaliyah and Elian.

Once inside, the vortex closed behind us and we arrived at a small clearing in the forest.

"Ahhhhh." I said, breathing in deeply and stretching. "It feels good to be back!" Talisse smiled at me but then we heard low growls. We stood back to back ready to fight whatever was there. But then we realized that the growls weren't directed at us. We listened for a few more minutes and heard a loud whimper followed by barks and then a male scream of pain.

"Somebody's in trouble! We have to help! Come on!" And I took off running, knowing Talisse would follow.

We arrived at a bigger clearing and saw a man wearing a black coat. Though it looks like he only drapes it on his shoulders. That's all I could see of him since only his back is facing me. I saw he was kneeling, and he looks like he would faint soon. He was breathing hard and I knew we had to hurry. That aside, he was surrounded by wolves. Some looked burned while others were licking its teeth hungrily. The man probably sensed us, 'cause he turned his back slightly, relief washed over him, then he fainted. I blinked then quickly fixed myself to a battle stance.

"Requip! Metal whip!" I shouted. (**Lame name I know. But look at A/N later**) In my hands was a gray whip with scales pointed to the handle of the whip. It looks simple but its heavy and only I can use it. It's mine anyways.

The wolves lunged at us and we quickly jumped upward. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Talisse shouted and spinned, hitting all those around us. I smirked then I heard growls below us. Some wolves were trying to get near the man so I aimed my hit there. We landed safely to the ground and either the wolves were unconscious or they retreated. I quickly ran to the man, turning him over so he could lay on his back. When I saw the man's face all I could do was gasp and backed away.

"Lucy. Do you know him?" Talisse asked.

"Y-yes." I said slowly going back to him.

"It's Laxus."

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Sorry for late update. This was supposed to be yesterday but my mom had something 'important' to do. *sigh***

**Well anyway.I'm asking for suggestions on names of the whips! What they look like, ability, and those things. I actually thought of a few. But as I said before I really suck on describing and naming. _  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for the OOCness. (that means 'out of character', right?)  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	7. Going Back with Laxus!

**YO! Thank you for your suggestion, Blossom Azalea and Serena! I'll dedicate this chapter for you guys! ;) But I'll be combining your ideas a lil bit, ne?**

**And the votes are still open! So still keep voting! Though the vote for Laxus increased. Hehe.**

**And I'm removing Loke and Gray from the choices. Their number of votes are small. So it's now Natsu and Laxus! Rawr. ^_^**

**So here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I think this is the last time I'll be putting this since you get the point. -_-"**

* * *

Chapter 7: Going back with Laxus!

**Lucy's P.O.V. at the forest...**

"Laxus?!" Wild thoughts were running in my head. Why is he here? How did he find this place? How could he be so injured and not be able to defeat a pack of wolves by himself? Doesn't he have enough power to be an S-Class mage? Why couldn't he take care of himself?

"Lucy..." I heard Talisse say. "He needs to be healed. There's a weird mark on his lower arm." she pointed out. I looked over and saw purple lines and a bite mark. He must be poisoned. I was thinking if I should use my healing magic, but decided it's too weak for this.

I stood up and took out a Ruby key. "Open! Gate of the God of Light! Apollo!" I shouted and out came a man with blonde hair like mine and black eyes. He wore a pure white robe with a golden belt around his waist. He was holding a harp in one hand and a ball filled with light in the other.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" his voice was deep but melodious, as if he was singing yet talking at the same time.

"Please heal this man! I think he's been poisoned!" I said quickly. He nodded and kneeled next to Laxus. He put the light ball on Laxus' arm and light started glowing. Slowly the violet lines disappeared and so did his cuts and bruises. Apollo stood up and faced us.

"He is alright now. I healed all his injuries but his magic power will regenerate a bit more slowly than usual. He will be unconscious for a few hours so I suggest you wait for him to wake up to attend to him, atleast for a while." I nodded and he left.

I sighed. I really can't believe he was that beaten up. Well, that aside we have to look for somewhere to sleep. It's pretty late.

I got up and shook off invisible dust. I faced Talisse and she had a confused expression. I chuckled.

"Sorry about that. It's just really surprising he was beaten up badly when he is really powerful." I looked at him over my shoulder. "Before you ask anymore, we have to find a place to sleep and a way to bring him there."

"Why don't we go back to my cave?" Talisse suggested. "I can sense it near here and you could try you sky magic to carry him. I'll hold your luggage."

"That's a great idea!" I really wanted to go back to back there. I want to breathe in that wonderful scent again. I walked over to Laxus and waved my hand in a circular motion above him. He slowly started to rise, but damn, he's heavy! I used both hands just to raise him 2 feet above the ground. And believe me, that's an accomplishment.

Talisse walked ahead of me, leading the way. After half an hour of walking, we finally arrived. It was still beautiful like I remembered. I breathed in deeply and almost lost my concentration on carrying Laxus.

Talisse chuckled and then walked in front of the falls. She waved both of her hands sideways, as if literally separating the water. The falls split in two, revealing the huge cave I saw before. We entered and I gently laid Laxus down on a futon that Virgo brought out. After putting a blanket over him, I walked over to Talisse, who gathered dry wood. She looked up at me and I nodded. I cast fire on the wood and now we have a campfire burning blue. (Lucy's fire is color blue-violet)

I roasted a bunny for myself since Talisse just wanted water. After eating, Talisse and I sat around the fire, enjoying the warmth.

"Now." Talisse spoke up. "Who is that guy?" she pointed with her thumb.

I sighed. "Okay. His name is Laxus Dreyar and he is an ex-member of Fairy Tail." I said. Talisse eyes blazed. I guess she didn't hear the 'ex' properly. "EX-member, Talisse. EX." I said stressing the word. Understanding showed in her eyes and she nodded for me to continue.

"He's not a member anymore because he was expelled by the guild master. The guild master was his grandfather and he tried to take over the guild but failed. That's why he's expelled. The reason I was surprised because while he was a member, he was an S-Class mage. An S-Class mage is a mage who is able and allowed to take on difficult missions. To be an S-Class mage requires power and strength and he has those. And he's a New Generation thunder Dragon Slayer." I finished.

She looked at me in awe. She must be thinking the same thing I was. Told 'ya it's surprising.

"You're right. It is surprising for a Dragon Slayer to be beaten up like that, but not impossible. It must have been the poison anyway." she said. I nodded. I thought as much.

"But now that we're here in Earthland what will you do?" she asked. Hm. I haven't really thought of an actual plan. This is a good time to think of it.

"Hmm. I will rejoin Fairy Tail and change my name or something. I plan to change my hairstyle so they won't recognize me. Though I'm somehow sure they won't. I'll also change my attitude there." I said.

Talisse nodded. "But what about that guy? And what name will you choose?"

"I'll name myself Crystal because it reminds me of the water here and how we first met and use my mom's maiden name. So it's Crystal Dawn. Sounds good, ne? And about Laxus... I think I'll let him know who I originally am. He had no fault in what happened to me. Though I'll keep my new powers secret and swear him to secrecy about my identity."

"Sounds good. Well, let's go to sleep. I'm pretty tired." she said, standing up and walking over to one of the two futons near Laxus. I followed her and shut my eyes. I made a mental message to Mama and slowly let dreamland take over me.

**Next Day...**

I woke up expecting sunlight hitting my face but instead I woke up due to a small shock in my body. I jumped out of the futon, looking for whatever woke me up.

I saw a small spark of electricity under my blanket. Pulling it off, I saw Laxus' hand surrounded by small sparks of electricity then suddenly disappear. That must have been the amount of magic power this guy regained. Apollo was right, it is slow.

His palm was outstretched and I had the urge to touch it. Wanting to check if his hands were rough or soft. Slowly my index finger went above his hand. Slowing getting lower to be able to poke it. No sooner had my fingernail touch the middle of his palm, his eyes opened and he jumped up, hitting my face in the process.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, covering my nose. "What was that for?" I asked still on the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily, his hands being engulfed by small bolts of electricity. No sooner had he said that, he fell on his knees. Luckily I caught him but his head ended up on my lap.

"I feel drained." he said quietly. "What happened?"

"We saw you being attacked by wolves last night but you collapsed. It seems you had poison in your body" I replied leaving out that we defeated the wolves.

His face showed confusion but slowly he understood. "Who are you anyway?"

"Of course, you don't remember me. We hadn't really officially met, had we? Well, I am Lucy Heartfilia one of the girls who was turned to stone, and defeated Bickslow."

He stared at me then recognition showed on his face. "Oh yeah! You're that cosplayer chick! You were impressive defeating Bickslow, though." A tick mark appeared on my face and I fought the urge to hit him. "But why are you here? Aren't you supposed the be at the old man's guild?

"FYI, I do not cosplay. And I'm not a member anymore, I quit Fairy Tail." I tried to make my voice sound calm but I know there was a hint of anger.

"Huh? But-" he was cut short due to his lack of magic power it seems he lacks his own power, too. I tried to figure out a way to help him and a small light bulb appeared in my head.

I engulfed my own hand in bolts of electricity and put it in front of him.

"Wha?" he asked, confused.

"Eat this. It should help regain your magic power." I said shyly.

He hesitated but gave in. Slowly the electricity went in his mouth and he began to regain his energy.

**Laxus P.O.V.!**

She gave me some of her lightning and I looked at her confused. How could she use lightning? If I remember correctly she is a Celestial mage. I'll ask her about it later. Right now, I really want some of that lightning.

I slowly sucked it in, then my insides felt excited, like all everything was speeding up. Her lightning is not bad and it actually tasted...pretty good. Better than any lightning I ate. I wanted more but that's too embarrassing.

She smiled and she looked like an angel. Wait. Did I just admire her beauty or something? No way! Stop thinking this crappy things, self!

The electricity bolts on her hand disappeared, meaning I finished it all now. *sigh* I really wanted more.

Then I noticed I was laying on her lap. I quickly got up and felt my face blushing. Damn! But it felt nice though. Damn it! Stop thinking!

**Back to Lucy's P.O.V.**

He finished all of the lightning on my hand and looked at me. The way he looked at me made my face heat up but I quickly fought it.

He must have noticed his head was on my lap and he quickly got up. Wait. Did I just see him blush? The almighty Laxus Dreyar, blushing? That looked so cute! I tried to hide my laughter with a cough and he looked weirdly at me. But then that looked cute, too! I couldn't stop it anymore. I burst out laughing with small tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong with you, blondie?" he asked angrily.

"N-nothing... you... just... looked.. cute." I replied my laughter dying down.

"Cute? That doesn't fit me at all, blondie!" he said looking away.

I puffed my cheeks. "You do realize you're blonde too, right?" I said crossing my arms.

"..."

"Well, anyway, why did you quit?" he asked facing me again.

I looked down and covered my face with my bangs. "I was insulted, ignored and kicked out. And that's all I'm telling you." I said. There is no need for him to know the whole story. I looked up at him. "And how about you. Why and how did you end up here?"

"A village nearby wanted me to kill some humongous Vulcan here that's been raiding their village for a while. I found it, killed it, and started my way back when some big violet snake came at me and bit me. I killed the snake and continued my way but felt weaker by each step then I was attacked by the wolves when I was almost drained out. End of story." he said quickly.

I heard shuffling behind me and out came Talisse from her blanket. She rubbed her eyes lazily and looked at us.

"Ohaiyoooou." she said sleepily and yawned. She got up walked over to us. "So.. watcha guys talking about?"

"About how he got here." I said then got up. "I'm hungry. Anybody else?" Nobody answered so the food is mine. Muhahaha. I got the leftovers from last night and begun to munch on it. Talisse and Laxus were talking. Probably introducing theirselves. I finished eating and they both stood up. Talisse help me put the things away and Laxus just watched.

Once done, Laxus asked, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I am rejoining Fairy Tail." I said simply. He looked at me confused, again. "That's all I'm saying. But...Laxus, you have to promise me one thing."

"First of all, I'm confused why. And second, sure, what is it? You helped me anyway so this is what I can do for you."

"One, it's a secret and you must not pry it out of me. And second, call me Crystal from now on." I said.

"Why?"

"I am joining Fairy Tail not as Lucy Heartfilia but as Crystal Dawn. You must not say my true identity to anybody or I will beat you to a pulp, brainwash you, and make you believe you love Santa Claus."

He glared at me, then nodded. I smirked.

"Well, let's get going!" I fist pumped and we set out to the forest.

**Later...**

**Let's just say that Laxus and Lucy kept on arguing the whole walk and Talisse shut them up, shall we?**

Ugh! Damn Laxus! He kept on insisting that he knows the way but got us lost! I actually had no choice but to summon Athena to lead us out. All the way he kept calling me 'blondie', 'stupid' and else! I am fed up with him!

We're finally out of the forest and arrived at the town Laxus said that asked him to kill the Vulcan. He collocted the reward, we ate lunch, then went on the way to the train station. While waiting for the train, we all conversed for a while.

"So what are you gonna do after this, Laxus?" Talisse asked.

"Well, I'll be travelling again, I guess. That's all I can think of for now." he shrugged.

"Why don't you join another guild?" I asked.

He glared. "I don't want to. I've been in Fairy Tail since I was a kid and I can't think of any guilds better." he sighed. "I really...like..Fairy Tail. That's the only guild I can think of that's good for me. It's my home"

"Then why don't you join again?" I said.

"I was expelled for a reason, you know. And I don't think the old man would want me back." he said blankly but with hint of hurt.

I smiled softly at him. "He will accept you, you know. I know you had a change of heart and learned your lesson. You just have to prove it."

"You really think so?"

"Positive."

"I'm not sure." he said quietly. Just then the train came and a man announced it was boarding passengers.

I stood up and so did Talisse. "Come on Laxus. It's time for you to return to your home." I said holding out my hand.

He looked up at me and smiled a small smile. "I guess you're right." He took my hand and we went in the train. We found a spot and sat down. I sat next to the window, Talisse beside me, Laxus across us. The train started moving and once again I watched the mountains and valleys come and go.

I smirked and thought, "Wait for me Fairy Tail, I'm coming."

* * *

**Yeah! 2 chaps on the same day! **

**I planned to continue it but it would be too long.  
**

**I might update again tomorrow so pls wait for it!  
**

**Thank you for you suggestions of whips. I appreciate it very much. (. - .)  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	8. WTH? Natsu?

**Gomenasai! I'm sorry for promising something I didn't keep! I promise to not make any promises like that anymore!**

**Well, did you like the small LaLu moment last time? I actually enjoyed it. ^_^**

**Anyway here's Chap 8!**

**~lovelyblue06~**

* * *

Chapter 8: WTH? Natsu?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Three hooded figures stood in front of the Fairy Tail building.

"We're here. Finally." said the one with black hair and pink highlights.

"Ugh. It reeks of booze. Is all guilds like this?" a light blue haired girl said, pinching her nose.

"Not all. But this one is. So get used to it, she-devil." the blonde said, smirking.

"Well, what are we standing here for? We look like idiots. Let's go in!" the black haired girl said, pulling the other two behind her.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was busy having an argument with the stripper and it led to a physical fight. Soon, the rest of the males joined in. It hadn't last long since we heard the guild doors opening revealing three hooded people. The fight stopped and we stared at them. By looking at the way they walked and their body size, one was male and the other two were females.

The one in the middle smelled like...some-flower-I-smelled-before-but-I-don't-know-what's-it-called. The other female had no scent at all while the male smelled vaguely familiar. I can't make out who it is. I was about to confront them but they already stopped in front of the bar.

"Is your master in?" said the middle one.

"U-um. Yes. He's upstairs." Mirajane answered. "I can take you there if you want."

"No need for that. We can find it ourselves." she replied then turned away. They went upstairs and entered Gramps' office. I so wanted to eavesdrop but I can't hear anything. Damn it! Gramps' must have soundproofed it. I'll just wait for them to come out then I can talk to them.

**Crystal's (Lucy's)** **P.O.V.**

We went inside Master's office. He was on his desk crumpling a paper, one after another. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Um. May I help you?" he said standing on his desk.

"I've returned, Master." I said pulling down my hood. His face showed confusion, which I'm not surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you mean 'returned'?"

"Of course you wouldn't recognized me. I changed so much, ne?" I walked over to him. "It is me, Lucy Heartfilia, currently known as Crystal Dawn."

"Eh? There's no way you're Lucy. You look too different. If you are her, prove it."

I sighed. "I think I remember leaving Fairy Tail on my birthday that nobody remembered, 6 years ago." That should be enough proof. After all, nobody did remember.

He looked shocked. "You are Lucy." Master said with small tears at the edges of his eyes. He ran to me and hugged me.

"That's right! And I'm back with a friend." I broke the hug. "Friends, if you consider that guy." I pointed.

"Oh. Of course." he walked over to Talisse, who removed her hood. "What is your name?"

"Hi. I'm Talisse." she said putting out her hand.

"A nice name. I am Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail." he said, shaking her hand. "But don't you have a last name?"

"Oh. I haven't thought of it." She looked over to me. "Is it required?"

The Master looked confused. I haven't thought of it either. "It is not really required. But you can make one if you want."

"Ohhh. I want one." she said then looked up at ceiling thoughtfully. "How about 'Purity'? I like how it sounds. Talisse Purity. Does it sound okay?"

I smiled. "Yes. It sounds nice. It's nice to meet you, Talisse Purity." said Master.  
He then turned to the male. Uh ohhh. "And you are?"

"It's me, old man." Laxus said, putting his hood down.

Master looked stunned. "You. You can't be here! I excommunicated you!" he almost shouted. He sounded angry but I know there's happiness behind it. I walked beside Laxus.

"Master, let me." he looked at me. "Laxus learned his lesson. He regretted his actions. He never joined any other guild after he got expelled. I'm very sure you can tell why. He wants to come back to what he called his home. He told me this words himself."

"I-is that true?" he croaked. "C-can I hear it from him myself?"

I looked at Laxus the nodded. He sighed. "It's true old man. I want to come back. I regret everything I did. I learned my lesson the hard way. I always thought of Fairy Tail while traveling. I miss my home. I miss everybody here and I missed you, Grandpa. So even if needed, I will kneel and kiss your feet, just so you can accept me!"

We all had the same reaction: shock. Master's face softened.

"L-Laxus." he ran to Laxus and hugged him. Laxus returned the hug. Master was crying buckets while Laxus let one tear fall his cheek. They broke the hug. "Welcome back, Laxus." he grinned and Laxus smiled a genuine smile.

"But." Master continued. "You will be removed of privileges to be an S-Class mage, understand?" Laxus nodded.

"Now now." he looked at me and Talisse. "Tell me, you came back, so that means you must have gotten stronger. In what ways?"

"Many ways. But before I tell you the story..." I turned to Laxus. "...you have to get out."

"Eh? What for? I wanna know you're magic, too! Why can't I stay?"

"I can't tell you and I don't want to. Now shoo." I said waving my hands as if he really was a dog.

"Tch. Damn. Whatever." and he went out.

"Now... on with the storytelling!" I said excitedly.

**~1 hour later~**

Master looked shock, frozen, stunned, you name it. Talisse and I giggled and he unfroze.

"Amazing!" he said to me. "You progressed so much!" he turned to Talisse. "And you, I'm especially honored!" he said bowing.

"U-u-uh. D-don't do this! P-p-please get up, M-master!" Talisse said, panicked. "Lu-Crystal! Help me!"

I laughed harder. Master got up and laughed with me while Talisse was chuckling nervously.

"Now let's get your new stamps!" he said heading out the door, but he stopped. "But I have to tell you. You'll be having it a little rough at first. Fairy Tail has changed so much ever since you left." he sighed and walked out.

'Eh?' I thought. How much has it really change, I wonder?

When we went out, we saw Laxus beside the door, his back leaning against the wall and you could hear faint snores. I giggled and kicked his leg weakly. The said action caused him to lose his balance and he fell face first on the floor. I laughed at him and he got up quickly, hitting me full on the face again.

"OW!" I exclaimed holding my forehead. "What was that for, jerk?!"

"Like I would know you were there, dumb chick!" he shouted back at me, holding the back of his head. "How hard is your skull, anyways?"

"Hard enough to headlock with you." I said crossing my arms.

"Bring it on!"

"Ahem..." we both heard and saw the Master, Talisse and the rest of the guild downstairs, staring at us. I sweatdropped and Laxus looked away.

"Well, anyway,..."Master turned to the first floor. "We have new members! Introduce yourselves, please."

I started. "My name is Crystal Dawn. My magic is a secret and I don't plan to show it early."

Talisse was next. "I am Talisse Purity and I am good friends with Crystal. My magic involves water and that's all I'm saying."

Laxus was last and many gasps were heard. "Do I need to tell you who I am? Well, in courtesy of the new members, I am Laxus Dreyar and the old man is my grandfather. I am a lightning dragon slayer."

Some members were about to cheer but was stopped by a certain pinkette. "Hold it. Before you get comfortable here, fight me. Try to beat or even land some hits on me." he said cracking his knuckles.

I raised my eyebrow. "And if we don't?" I asked.

"You're not welcome here." Then he lunged at us. Before he got to punch me, Laxus grabbed his hair and threw him outside, through the open guild doors.

"Do this outside, punk." he growled. "We don't want the guild destroyed again, do we?" then he ran after Natsu.

I sighed but then smirked. "Natsu just got interesting, huh?" I said quietly but Talisse heard it.

She giggled. "Let's go, Crystal." I nodded then ran after Laxus the rest of the guild followed. Soon, everybody was placing bets. All of them betted on Natsu except Master.

"Oi pinky!" I shouted at Natsu who was being held up by Laxus. "You ready?"

Laxus set him down and walked to the crowd to stand beside Master. "You bet I am!" was the reply. "Don't think I'm gonna hold back because you're women!"

"I'm glad you won't" I said back then it started.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"REQUIP! STORM EYE!" A whip with a gray handle and tornado as the whip came out. The tornado kept getting bigger and bigger. Natsu was near me but before his punch landed, his fire was absorbed inside the tornado.

"Wha?" he looked at his hands then darkly at me. "Take this!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

I made the whip draw an invisible circle, as it was doing it, it gathered air and became big enough to suck a person in. Thinking he could get through the wind he charged straight at it. 'Idiot' I thought. And he got sucked in. From the outside you could see a faint green. I smirked.

"NOW TALISSE!"

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!"

You could hear gasps from the crowd and my smirk got wider. Her attack mixed with mine and it created a storm inside. Faint thunder could be heard from outside. I lashed my whip to a nearby tree. The tree shook and a few leaves fell down. I lashed the whip upwards and out came Natsu, his a face a bit green, drenched, and his body was filled with cuts and bruises. The tornado of my whip shrank until it was gone. I put it back and walked to Natsu with Talisse beside me.

Before I got there,however, a familiar white haired girl was already beside him, trying to shake him awake.

"Baka. If you keep shaking him like that he'll get worse." I said.

She turned around with small tears at the edge of her eyes. "YOU!" she screeched. "You'll pay for this!"

"TAKE OVER: ANIMAL SOUL! TIGRESS!" she lunged at me but before her claws reached my face, I whipped her. With my normal whip. She fell back down rubbing the place she got hit.

I kneeled beside her. "Now that's a bad kitty. You should learn to behave!"

She glared at me and I glared back. We stopped our glaring match when a stampede was heard coming near us. I got up and walked back, next to Talisse.

The crowd came and murmurs could be heard.

"Everybody please stand back! He needs to be brought to the infirmary!" I heard a feminine voice say. I looked over and saw a grown up Wendy. She became much more beautiful over the years.

"Right! A real man needs to be the one to bring him into the infirmary!" I don't need to look to know who it is.

Natsu was put on a stretcher that was being carried by Elfman and some muscle guy.

"That was some fight, chick." I heard behind me.

I turned around "Are you guys impressed?" I beamed.

"Who wouldn't be?" said Master. "You were great! And you weren't even using magic!" he turned to Talisse. "You too. You are a very strong dra-" I covered his mouth.

"Hey, she-devil, I didn't know you were a dragon slayer. Who was your dragon?" Laxus asked.

"Oh? But I'm not a dragon slayer." she said sweetly.

"Huh? What are you?" Laxus said, confused.

"It's a secret." Talisse winked and I giggled.

"Brace yourself, Talisse, child." Master said, rubbing her arm. "For you shall be questioned all day long." he said with a fake worried look.

We all laughed while Laxus looked out-of-place. He pouted. "I can't believe you won't even tell me your magic."

"Aw." I said pinching his cheek. "It's either you try hard to look cute or you simply don't realize it yourself."

The Master looked amused and Talisse giggled. We all started our way inside and on my face was a victory smirk. From defeating my ex-best friend, Salamander.

* * *

**How was that? Like it?**

**Anyway I'm sorry if the fight sucked. I'm inexperienced when it comes to those things.  
**

**Next chapter will be their marking of stamps I wanted to place it in this chapter but laziness overtook me. Gomenasai.  
**

**Please share your opinions with me. Votings will be closed this chapter so please vote! If you think there's too many LaLu moments, don't worry there are some Nalu too. Just soon.**

**Please wait for next chapter! And don't forget to review!  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	9. I'm Scared

**Tantaranan! Lucy's mate is ... the guy that has the letters ... 'u' 's' 'a'! Hehe. There's no way I'm telling you guys here. ;))**

**And to the guy who wants me to call him 'idiot', that said that Elfman should be fascinated by Lucy's 'manliness' and ditch Evergreen, you just made my day. *smile***

**Well, chap 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Lucy's** **P.O.V.**

We entered the guild still laughing a bit but stopped as soon as we noticed the guild. It was dead silent. I looked around and saw that some guild members were glaring at me, some were looking with admiration, and the rest had the look of disbelief.

'Tch' I thought and continued walking toward the bar. Master was ahead and said a few words to Mirajane. She smiled at us and Master went back to his office.

She went over to us holding the thing that gives stamps, smiling her sweet smile. I looked at her in disgust, recalling how she treated me long ago.

"Now now." she said to us. "Where would you want your stamp and what color?"

I spoke first. "I want mine dark violet on the lower right part of my stomach." she stamped the place and looked at Talisse.

"Um. Let him go first, please." she gestured to Laxus. Mirajane nodded and went over to him.

"The same place as last time." he said and was stamped.

"Oh. Well, I guess I would like mine below my left shoulder in light blue." Talisse said, pointing to the place.

Mirajane stamped her and smiled a big smile at us. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Sure. Whatever." I said then sat at my old place at the bar. "Will you get me some juice or something?"

Her smile fell but came back as she nodded to me then went to get my drink.

Talisse sat on my right and Laxus on my left. Talisse and I chatted for a while, and Laxus put his head on the table as if he was gonna get back to sleep. After a few minutes of talking, an idea came into my head.

"Hey! Laxus! You awake?" I asked as I knocked his head weakly.

"I'm awake so stop that." came the muffled reply. He brought his head up and looked expectantly at me.

"Well I was thinking... why don't we form a team?" I asked them both excitedly.

"Laxus seemed to think about it, while Talisse had a confused look.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that , sorry." I said then continued to explain what a team in a guild is. After the explanation she looked at me excitedly and nodded vigorously.

"Y'know. You didn't have to ask." she said. "I'd be a team with you automatically, dummy."

"Of course!" I grinned at her then looked at Laxus. "And you?" I asked him but then covered my mouth. "Oh yeah! I forgot. I'm sorry. You're with the Raijinshuu." I said.

"Nah. It's good. They were my bodyguards but I don't need them for that role anymore. I feel a tad bad about it."  
he said as Mira came over and gave me a glass of juice.

"Eh? What are you feeling bad for?"

"Some things that you don't need to know." he said then ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"So are you going solo or are you gonna join the team?" I asked while fixing my hair.

"I'm gonna join your team. It's boring to go solo, y'know."

"All right!" I said as I fist-pumped. "What should we name our team?"

"Let's deal with it later. Here comes the pinky" says Laxus. Sure enough, there was a pinkette with a white-haired lost puppy beside him. His right leg was bandaged and he had band-aids all over his body. He was walking with a slight limp. I mentally smirked.

I pretended to not notice him and continued to sip my juice. I pretended to talk with Talisse when he called my name.

"Hey, newbies!" he shouted as he walked over to us. I put down the glass and rested my head on my left hand.

"What?" I said, not looking at him.

"Look here, I'm right here." he said.

"So what?" I said back, playing with the moisture of the glass. "I know you're there." The noisy guild became silent again and I could feel hundreds of eyes on us now.

"I'll get back to you." I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes then finally looked at what he was doing.

He wasn't looking at me anymore but at Talisse. "You're a dragon slayer, huh? Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Who was your dragon anyway?" he asked and I felt the stares become more intense.

"I didn't say anything because I'm not what you take me for. I'm not a dragon slayer." she said a bit angrily. Should I still say why? You could all guess, anyway.

"Y-y-you're not?" he asked, shocked. You could say even the starers (**cool word ^_^**) were, too. "Then what are you?"

Talisse sighed then stood up. "To avoid more questions about this matter, I'll say this at the same time then. I'm not a dragon slayer. You can ask what am I but I won't answer unless Crystal wants me to, so it's pointless." she said then sat down again.

I heard mutters like, 'Seriously she isn't?' and 'What's her relationship with Crystal?' and 'How did she do that roar then?'

"W-wha? Then-" he started but stopped, seeing that Talisse wouldn't answer anyway. He sighed then turned to me. "How about you? Does your magic involve whips or something?"

"Or something." I answered. "I wasn't using magic earlier." Murmurs again.

"What? Then what is your magic?"

"Don't you get it? I didn't use magic because I didn't want anybody, especially you, to know my magic." I said irritatingly.

"What do you have against him anyway? this time Lisanna said. "It's not like he did anything wrong to you. In fact, you're the one who beat him up."

I didn't answer. That seemed to anger her more and she looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Natsu. "Well, anyway, Welcome to Fairy Tail! And also I bet that you're not in any teams yet so why not join ours? Team Natsu! The strongest team in the guild! With you guys we could even be stronger!" he said with his signature grin. Gray came shirtless, as usual. "What's up, guys?" he said.

Laxus was about to say something but I stopped him. "Sorry but no. I don't want to and I'm already in a team. Plus you'll have too many people in your team."

"Why not? Just quit you're old team. You're amazing! You won by not even using magic! I bet with magic you're much stronger! So just join us. Our team is the strongest. You don't belong to smaller, weak teams. And I could talk to Gramps about the number. So what do you say?"

This angered me. I stood up. "What the hell?! You can't just go around telling people to quit their teams and follow you! Who do you think you are? Jesus Christ? No! You're not! I already said I don't want to join you guys and I'm happy with my current team! And it doesn't mean you know you're strong you could act high and mighty and call people weak! And you'd even talk to Master about this? So I guess Lucy Heartfilia meant nothing to you when you kicked her out! You just wanted her gone! And now what happened to her? She's dead! She committed suicide! No. You murdered her! You betrayed her trust, turned your back on her and left her alone! You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!" I was in a rage. My hair became messy and Talisse came to me rubbing my arm, trying to calm me down.

I expected the guild to be quiet and it was, except after a strange thing. They all flinched and stared absentmindedly anywhere, as in a daze. I looked at them weirdly, wondering what was wrong with them. Everybody had a blank expression except Lisanna, who looked uneasy and started fidgeting. Suspicious thoughts about her filled my head but was interrupted by the guild doors. I looked over and saw a redhead with a mountain of luggage behind her. She walked towards us and now that she came closer I saw tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Is what...you...said...true?" she asked quietly.

My anger came back and my blood started to boil. "Yes! Yes! Every-" I started but Talisse stopped me.

"Lucy." she whispered so quiet. "Your eyes."

"M-m-my eyes?" I stammered then grabbed a nearby mirror. My eyes changed color. There was no longer white, it was all black with a big red spot in the middle. This couldn't be happening now! I collapsed on the ground holding a nearby chair for support.

"Celesse...help us." Talisse whispered to her necklace then a bright light came. Out of the light came a figure. A figure I'm familiar with anywhere I go.

"W-what? Where am- Lu-!" Talisse covered her mouth. She whispered a few things to her and Celesse nodded then kneeled down next to me.

"Celesse. I don't know what to do yet. I can't change back. Help me, Celesse!" I sadi desperately. I don't want this happening now!

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here." Celesse said then pulled me to a hug. I could feel stares but I don't care about that now. I'm really scared. I hugged her back and closed my eyes. I took in her scent and warmth. Soon I could feel my eyes turn to normal. I broke the hug and Celesse helped me up. "Are you alright now?" she asked.

I nodded weakly and she smiled. "I want to rest. Can we go now?" I said.

"Of course. Talisse get her bag, please." Talisse nodded and we made our way out of the guild but then somebody stopped me from moving.

"Wait. You still-" Natsu started but his hand was slapped away by Celesse.

"Don't. Touch. Her." she said darkly with a murderous aura surrounding her. Natsu instantly got scared and backed away. Even Erza flinched.. Nobody messes with Celesse when angry.

When we were out of the guild, Celesse teleported us to the forest surrounding Magnolia. In front of us was a big house, not a mansion, just a big house. We went inside and sat in the living room.

"Are you thirsty? Want some water?" Talisse asked.

I shook my head then smiled. "No thanks. But I'm glad you called Celesse here. I didn't know you could contact her with that."

"Now that aside, what happened was dangerous." Celesse said sternly.

"I know. And I don't want that to happen again but I couldn't help it. What he said was so...hateful." I said quietly.

"Whatever he said, you must still control yourself. Who knows what you could've done!"

"I know that! And I'm really scared of it. Why does it have to be me anyway?"

"We don't know the answer to that. But for now keep away from them. Try to learn how to control yourself around them."

"Yes. I'm tired. May I go upstairs and sleep now? I'm not hungry." I said standing up.

"Of course. Go ahead." Celesse said. "Good night."

"Night Lucy!" Talisse said.

"Night Celesse, Talisse." I said back then went upstairs. I went inside my room and changed into PJs. As I lay in bed I thought of what things may have happened if Celesse wasn't there. I shuddered at the thought and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

'_Lucy! Calm down!' _Celesse.

_'Lucy! Don't you remember me?'_ Talisse. Help me._  
_

_'Everybody stand back! It's too dangerous!'_ Fang.

_'Crap. I can't absorb it! We have to move out!'_ Igneel. Fire. Blue fire?_  
_

_'And leave her alone? Are you out of your mind?!'_ Grandine. Don't leave me!_  
_

_'Bring the other dragons to safety. I'll stay back.'_ Celesse._  
_

_'RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'_ Help me. Somebody. I can't control myself._ 'WAHAHAHAHAH!'  
_

_'Are you enjoying, my dear? Wahaha!'_ Get out of me!_  
_

'_Go away Berill! Leave her alone!'_

_'Awww. But I'm having fun. Anyway she was the one promised.'_ Promised? Me?_  
_

_'NOOO! _Somebody! Stop me!_  
_

_'Leave.' This voice.  
_

_'What?'  
_

_'Leave now!' _It's so familiar._  
_

_'AHHHHHHHHHH!'  
_

Blonde hair, gentle eyes. Could it be? Is that?

Mama?

* * *

I woke up. Sweat and tears drenching the covers under me. That dream. Why did it have to be now?_  
_

I went toward the bathroom and washed my face. So much that I wanted to forget that memory, it came back. I don't want that to happen again. It's too scary.

I went back to the bedroom and changed the covers. I went back in the bed and shut my eyes tight. Praying that I would have a better dream. I couldn't sleep so I decided to just stay on the balcony.

I looked up at the stars, tracing constellations. I still couldn't cheer up even thought this was my favorite thing to do when I was sad. Giving up, I decided to think. To think of what I would do tomorrow, how to answer their questions and such. But the same question kept coming to my mind. That same, damn question that I couldn't find the answer for.

'Why me?'

* * *

**Yea! New chap done!**

**About Lucy's mate. I'm not surprised. Considering the votes and fans of the pairing.  
**

**And anyway about the 'eyes' it will be explained soon. Just wait. ;)  
**

**We'll be traveling (as expected) probably to the land with no internet. T_T So updates will be a little slow.  
**

**Please share your opinions with me! REVIEW! And fave, maybe.  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	10. Insert Title Here XD

**HEELLLOOO! I'm back! ;)**

**Miss me? LOL**

**Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block and was sick for a few days. (you all must be thinking 'WTF? writer's block this early?')  
**

**Well, Chap 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

**Crystal's (Lucy's) P.O.V.**

Sunlight through the window woke me up. I looked around. I was in my room with new clothes on, new covers and a face towel near my head. 'Huh?' I thought. When did I change clothes? I remember the covers but clothes? And how did I get to the bed? I vaguely recall falling asleep on the balcony.

"Good morning, Lucy."

I jumped up and looked for the source and I saw an orange haired man with a dark suit.

"Loke!" I exclaimed then got out of bed. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You fell a sleep on the balcony. Virgo summoned herself and brought you here. She changed your clothes because you were sweating like crazy. I took over a few hours ago and while you were asleep-"

"Huh? Then what?" I asked.

Loke just shook his head and didn't answer. i wanted him to continue but just gave up on prying it out of him. I shrugged and went to the bathroom to take as shower.

**Loke's P.O.V.**

I stopped my sentence. I don't think she needs to know it for now. I'll tell her some other time. But it really was surprising, what happened last night.

**(-Flashback-)**

I was watching Lucy toss and turn and she was sweating again. I was about to go sit beside her when she stopped moving. Her breathing became normal and her body relaxed. I was confused to how this is when I saw a faint white glow beside her. The glow became clearer and I could make out blonde hair tied into a bun and dark chocolate eyes. The figure was stroking Lucy's hair and partly her cheek. I almost thought it was Lucy but the figure looked more mature. Thinking quickly, I figured out who it was.

"Layla? Are you Layla?" I asked.

She stopped stroking Lucy's hair and seemed to stand up.

"Yes. I am Layla, mother of Lucy. And you must be the leader of the zodiacs, Leo. Am I right?"

"Y-yes." I replied bowing slightly. "M-may I ask. How are you here?"

"My spirit is always around. I am always near Lucy, protecting and watching over her."

"Oh. I see." I said simply. "But do you know why she was acting the way she was acting a while ago?"

Her face became grim. "She's having a nightmare. A nightmare about a very bad memory."

"A bad memory? May you tell me what it is?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Leo. But I can't. But even so may I ask you of a favor?"

"Yes. Of course. Please tell me."

"Listen. Lucy is having a rough time nowadays and she'll be facing danger soon. I don't think it is near but it will come. You need to always be with her, watch over her physically in my place and be there for her. She needs many people to support and be with her now to be able to overcome that danger. I know very well she has Celesse and the rest of the dragons but she still needs you. She also needs her spirits. Can you all do this for me?"

Danger? "Of course! I don't need to be told. She is my mistress and I am her spirit. These things are automatic for us."

"Not like that, Leo. She doesn't need you as her body guard. She needs you as her friend."

"W-well. In that case you can trust me on this, Miss Layla."

"Thank you, Leo." she said as she started to fade away. "Please always do your best." And she was gone.

When I no longer saw her, I went back to sit on the chair beside Lucy's bed. I looked at her gently but I was worried. Worried for Lucy about this upcoming danger. But knowing Lucy, she'll be able to go through it. I kissed her forehead lightly and continued watching over her.

**(-Flashback end-)**

I have to fulfill what Miss Layla said. I will protect Lucy.

Lucy was still in the bath but I have to go back to the spirit world and tell the other spirits. I walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked lightly.

"Princess." I said.

I heard the water stop. "Uh..yeah? What is it?" she replied.

"I'm going back now, kay?"

"Mm. Sure but I'll summon you later in the day so please rest up."

"Okay." I answered and went back to the spirit world.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

After Loke left was when I finished my bath. I went to my closet and picked my clothes. I chose a light blue tube top. A black jacket to be put over it. A red skirt and a black belt. Black and white stockings and, finally, black boots. Satisfied with how I look I went downstairs to eat.

Once I got to the dining room, I saw Talisse eating eggs and bacon. We greeted each other good morning as I sat down and grabbed a bowl.

"Where's Celesse?" I asked while pouring cereals and milk.

"She went back earlier." she replied.

"Oh. I see." I said as I continued eating. Talisse finished her food and stood up, bringing her plate to the kitchen. She came back shortly and sat down again.

"Lucy. Celesse wants you to go to the Realm this weekend. She told me to tell you that it's about what almost happened yesterday."

"Oh. Well that's expected." I said as I finished my food and went to the kitchen to wash my bowl. After that, I went to living room and saw Talisse lying down, reading this week's issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Oh. Didn't see you there. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out the door. Once outside, I gasped.

"WTH? How do we get out of here!" I exclaimed as I noticed the dense forest around us.

"Geez. Lucy. Your voice never fails to deafen me." she chuckled. "This necklace has its good uses, you know." She indicated her dragon necklace.

"Eh? What doe-" I was stopped short. Instead of the forest we were in. We were already in front of the Fairy Tail building. "Eh? Eh? How did we get here?" I asked frantically. "Was that just an illusion? Is this real? What is that necklace?"

I heard Talisse chuckling. "This necklace gives temporary lets you choose only one. In our case, I chose teleportation."

"Ohhh. Nice. But before we go in, come for a second." I went over to the tree where I lashed Natsu. There was a big spot where there was no bark and cracks around it. I laid my head on the trunk and I heard faint beating. I closed my eyes to hear it better. I could hear faint cries of pain. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Gomene, tree-san." I said sadly. "I'll fix you up."

I placed my hand on the place with no bark then a faint green glow came out. The bark started to reform and the beating of the tree became better. I removed my hand and smiled in satisfaction.

"All better." I said then went back to Talisse. She was smiling proudly.

"I'm proud of you, Lucy." she said.

I gasped and covered her mouth. I looked around checking if anybody close heard. I removed my hand and sighed in relief. "Geez, Talisse. You forget things like this so easily."

"I'm sorry. But I'm proud you don't forget things like the tree, though. Unlike me." she hung her head dramatically. I giggled and we started to back to the guild building.

But sadly, what I didn't know was that a certain bluenette heard Talisse's slip-up.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's short and pretty useless. But I'm sick and can't continue so long. Please forgive me.  
**

**Please share your opinions with me! Review!  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	11. Already?

**Hello!**

**Thank you for being patient and updated on my story. ;)**

**Chap 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Already?!

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

My heart was pounding. Did Talisse-san just call Crystal-san, Lucy? Is Crystal-san really Lucy Heartfilia? But didn't she say that Lucy-san is dead? Ugh! I'm so confused!

"Mmf!"

"Oh!" I said then released Charle. "Gomenasai."

"What's the big idea, Wendy? Why suddenly hide?" she asked annoyed.

"Gomenasai, Charle but I heard something rather disturbing." I then relayed what I heard to Charle. Once finished, she had a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"W-we have to see the truth in this. We have to watch her carefully without being found out." she said. "We have to tell Levy this."

"Yeah. And Erza and Happy, too!" I said then stood up.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Why?"

"They are the ones most hurt in Lucy's disappearance. We can't tell them and give them false hope."

"Oh. You're right. Well then, let's go!"

**Crystal's P.O.V.** (A/N: I'll be using 'Crystal from now on then back to Lucy when the time's right.)

I entered the guild and the noise instantly turned to silence. I could feel hundreds of eyes on me. This is getting irritating! It's not like I'm some vacuum that absorbs all noise! Nevertheless, I kept my mouth shut.

I made my way to the bar and sat at my old spot. I ordered a glass of water from Mirajane. Talisse sat next to me and we talked a little. Mirajane came and handed me my water. The guild was still silent. WTH is wrong with them?!

Master came out of his office, probably confused with the silence. He went to stand on the rail of the second floor and observed.

"W-w-what's wrong with you guys?" he asked. Nobody looked at him, maybe some, but it was still silent.

Annoyed, I turned away from the bar and glared at the guild members. Some flinched but was still silent.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Looking. At? It's just me drinking water! Haven't you seen anybody drink water before?! And why are you looking at my business? Mind your own!" I shouted. Finally, they broke contact and went back to talking. Wait. They are just talking. No fights. No arguments. Just talk. Am I still in Fairy Tail?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of the guild doors. And what stood there was my least favorite pinkette.

"OHAIYO!" he shouted. Some members greeted back. He made his way to the bar and ordered a burning turkey. He finished it in a matter of minutes. I'm not surprised.

After eating, he made his way to me and Talisse. And again, I pretended to not see him.

"Oi!' he said touching my shoulder. I swatted his hand away.

"What do you want, pinky?" I said boringly. He didn't seem to mind my attitude and went on.

"How about you do a mission with Team Natsu! We'll take an easy one just for you! Since it will be your first mission and all. Plus it will be fun! What do you say?" he said with his silly grin again. The talking in the guild lessened. Here they go, eavesdropping again.

I looked at him blankly, drank some water and looked at him again. The talking lessened some more.

"No." I said flatly. Some guild members fell off their chair while the rest sweatdropped. Talisse chuckled and I stood up to the request board. "I'd like to do a mission with my own team, thank you. And if this is one of your ways to make me join your team, I'm not buying it."

I finally picked one and called Talisse over. She came and nodded in agreement. I sensed that Natsu was behind us and reading our mission. He gasped and looked shocked at us.

"You want to do THAT? But you're just two girls!" he said.

**Please save my daughter!**

**Please save our town!**

**A dark guild, which has been causing trouble for our town, has kidnapped my daughter!**

** Please take down this guild and save my daughter!**

**Reward money is: 3,500,000 J**

**See Mayor Rohnaut at the Town of Elteon**

"Are you underestimating us, pinky?" Talisse said darkly, while slowly turning around to face him.

"N-no!" he said, obviously scared. "But it's a rather strong guild and-"

"AND what?!"

"Geez. Don't mind our business, pinky. Anyway Laxus should be coming." I said.

"Oh yeah. Crystal, Laxus went on a mission with the Raijinshuu. So it'll be just us." Talisse said.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then. Mira-" I was stopped short by Natsu grabbing the paper. "HEY!"

"Mira! Team Natsu is doing this WITH Crystal and her friend!." he shouted running to the bar. "Hurry! Stamp it and we'll be going!"

"U-uh. Hai!" Mira said then stamped it.

"Yosh! Gray, Lisanna! Let's go!" he said then grabbed my hand. He was running out of the guild. Gray, Lisanna and Talisse was after us. Talisse was laughing. Gray was smiling and Lisanna had a blank look.

"Master!" I shouted. I looked at him, hoping he would tell then to stop but he was wearing a silly grin.

"Erza. Follow them." I heard him say. What?! Erza, too?

"Hai!" And she started running too. Damn it! I tried to free my hand but Natsu's grip was too strong. Seeing as I can't get free, I just ran along with Natsu still holding my hand.

"DAMN IT, NATSU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I shouted.

"Sure sure." he replied, grinning. "Do it later if you can."

Seeing everybody else smiling, I couldn't help but smile too. Just like the old times.

* * *

"Where's your energy now, huh?" I said bending to his ear.

"Sh-shut up." Natsu said weakly.

We were now inside the train. Natsu, Gray and Lisanna were seated together while me, Talisse and Erza were in front of them. Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he is now laying on Lisanna's lap.

"Will you stop it! He's already unconscious!" Lisanna said angrily while holding him protectively.

"Aw. Mama got scared for her baby." I said in a baby voice. "Tch. Serves him right. Grabbing the mission me and Talisse were supposed to do." I looked out the window.

Seriously? Who gave him the right to do that anyway? Does he underestimate us that much?

I sensed Lisanna getting angrier and I just smirked.

"You-!"

"Lisanna!" Erza snapped. "Shut up."

Lisanna just glared and leaned back on her seat.

"Now." Erza continued. "The travel to Elteon will take a day so rest up." She leaned back on her own seat and closed her eyes.

Talisse fell fast asleep. I know that without even checking. Gray and Erza started to fall asleep too. So I just decided to follow.

**~Few hours later~**

I woke up with a start. Something seemed to shake me awake. I looked around but saw nothing suspicious. Thinking about what it would have been for a while, I realized the empty space beside me. Erza's seat. I stood up, looking for her. I saw her, walking away from the comfort room, wiping her hands with a towel. She saw me and I quickly sat down.

"Sorry. Did my absence wake you?" she asked when she was seated.

"Nonsense! I just woke up for some reason." I answered looking away.

"Oh. Alright. I'll go back to sleep now." she said and closed her eyes but then quickly opened it again. "Crystal."

"What?" I turned to her.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. As long as it isn't dumb."

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Is everything you said yesterday, true?"

I instantly knew what she meant. "Oh that. Yes. Everything I said was true." I felt a stab of pain in my chest. For some reason it felt like it was wrong and painful to lie to her.

Her eyes showed deep sadness and pain. I felt so guilty that I lied. Like I wanted to confess everything. I wanted to tell her it was not true. That I am really Lucy. But I stood my ground.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" I can tell it pained her to ask but I'm confused. Why is she so sad that I told her Lucy is dead? Shouldn't she be happy?

"All I can say is she sat on the edge of a cliff, crying. The she jumped down, whispering something. I won't tell you what she whispered because you have no need to know." I said.

"S-s-she..." she looked shocked. "What is your relationship with her?"

"A secret. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to go back to sleep." I said but...

"You know." she still continued. "You have an aura like Lucy."

"Eh?"

"I miss her so much. I want to see her, even for just one time. I want to apologize and hold her. My sister figure." she sighed then leaned on me.

"E-Erza? Wha-?"

"Even for just tonight, can you pretend to be Lucy?" she then closed her eyes.

"I-I..." I was startled but then relaxed. "Of course." I answered, stroking her hair.

"Arigatou." she whispered then a tear fell down from her eyes. Her breathing became relaxed and she had a small smile on her face. Se must be asleep now.

I looked at her softly and whispered.

"Gomenasai, Erza, for lying to you. But I forgive you."

* * *

**Yey! Another chapter after so long!**

**I'm asking for suggestions on what to call Crystal's team. You know, with Laxus and Talisse.  
**

**Either put it in a review or PM me! Thnx!  
**

**Please share your opinions with me! REVIEW! Rawr. :3  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**

**Ne, can you guess how old I am? (Super random question)  
**


	12. Mission with Who?

**Hi guys! More than 100 reviews! Thank you for very much! ^_^**

**The name of Crystal's team is finally decided! Thnx barbiegirl111!**

**And I'm so so sorry for late update! There are so many things to be done for an upcoming celebration *sigh*  
**

**Now then chap 12!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V.**

Master Makarov grinned at the retreating figures. 'What a great start!', he thinks, then goes into his office.

He jumps onto his desk then brings out a ball-shaped lacrima. He focuses into it, trying to communicate a certain blonde.  
He finally succeeds and he sees the blonde.

"Hello!" he says, quite loudly, to the lacrima. Celesse looks up startled.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "It's you! How is Lucy? Anything new?"

"Well, yes, there is." he replies, still wearing that grin. "She and Talisse just went out on a job with Team Natsu."

"That fast? That's good. Very good, in fact."

"I agree."

Celesse sighed in relief. "I'm glad something good came out from her decision. Though I was really reluctant to let her go. But I'm glad I did. She needs to let go of that grudge against her ex-friends to be able to overcome _her_. She needs to rid of her _father's_ traits. And by that I mean her real father."

"Yes. And Lucy needs them. And Fairy Tail needs her. So it's like a win-win situation, no?"

"Yeah. I guess. I must go now. There are still many things to be done. Please keep in touch. Goodbye." And the lacrima turned off.

Makarov leaned back on his chair and played around in his swivel chair. Hoping for the best on the mission Team Natsu, Talisse, and Crystal took.

~:)~**Elteon**~(:~**Crystal's P.O.V.**~:)~

We stood in front of the train station in Elteon. Erza was in god knows where doing god knows what. The rest of us was around a bench, waiting for her. Lisanna and Natsu were sitting down, and look Lisanna's flirting. Ew.

Gray was leaning on a pole, shirtless, obviously. Talisse and I were leaning behind the bench Lisanna and Natsu were sitting on.

Erza finally arrived. Turns out she asked for directions so we started on our way.

~lalala ~ Time Skip~

We stood in front of a two-story house, painted green and yellow. It was surrounded by a pretty garden, though some of the flowers seemed to start to wilt.

We all walked to the front door and I rang the doorbell. The door opened a little and a middle-aged, well-built man came out. He had brown hair and a brown mustache. He had dark bags under his eyes and worry lines were evident on his face.

"Good day." Erza spoke. "We are Fairy Tail wizards. We came to respond to your request."

"R-Really? I-I don't mean to be rude but p-please show me your stamps." he asked, a little scared.

We all showed our stamps and he sighed in relief. He opened the door wider and welcomed us in.

"Thank you for responding. I'm sorry for being suspicious a bit earlier. Ever since the incident I put my guard up all the time.."

We all seated ourselves and Erza immedietly turned into business mode.

"All right. Straight to the point, sir. How did your daughter get kidapped? What is the name of the dark guild? How is it affecting this town? Do you know where their headquarters is?" Erza asked with a straight face.

The man- Sir Karu Rohnaut- looked startled but composed his self. "First of all, my daughter's name is Ella Rohnaut and 15 years old. She was kidnapped when I left her here to take do my duties. I found out when I received a letter brought by the wind on my way home. It was written that they kidnapped Ella and is holding her for ransom. The price to be paid is absolutely all the money in guild's name is Sweet Torture.(**lame. IKR**) It is a big guild and it has a few branches in Fiore. They always steal supplies and money from us. In the beginning we managed to pull through because it was also seldom they come steal from us. But now it is becoming very often they steal. They stole most of our food and also the keys to the safe that stores the money of the town. Without it, we are not able to buy food from other towns. I had them investigated and it seems their guilds HQ is gathering all its branches and demanding money for some crazy project. I don't know where their HQ is located but I know the Elteon branch is somewhere in the forest." he finished.

We all tried to absorb the information tough of course the fire brain was obviously failing miserably. We all looked at each other and nodded. We stood up and Karu looked expectantly at us.

"We understand. We'll be on our way. Thank you for the information." Erza said. He nodded and walked us to the door.

"Please save this town and my daughter. And please keep her away from harm as possible." We all nodded and walked toward the forest.

Halfway, Erza spoke again. "We should split ourselves in two groups. One group will do the saving of the town and daughter and the other will eliminate the guild."

"I'm in the elimination!" Natsu said excitedly. That was expected.

"I'll fight, too." said Gray.

"I'm with them." I said. I wanted to show off my fighting skills.

"Alright. Since we're all six, the rest of us will do the saving." Erza said.

"What? I wanna be with Natsu!" Lisanna whined.

"Stop being a brat, brat." Talisse said irritatingly. Seriously. I know Lisanna likes Natsu and all but this is too annoying. She's obsessed.

"You shu-" Lisanna started.

"Alright. Let's continue." Erza cut in. I bet even she is fed up with Lisanna. Though she's good at hiding it.

By this time, we were already at the entrance of the forest. We entered and walked in silence. Though I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey. How are we gonna split the money?" I said. They looked at me, as if expecting that I'm the one who should figure it out. I sighed then mentally calculated in my head.

"We can all get 500,000 each. The other half million will go to the guild." I told them.

"Nah. We don't need a share. We're the ones who forced you into it so it's all right we don't get some." Natsu said in a boring tone, his hands behind his head. The rest of Team Natsu and Erza agreed.

"Well, that can't be. Even if you forced us into this, you still have a part played in this mission. You can't go home empty handed. I'll let you choose any amount not going far above 500,000." They seemed to think about it and agreed. Each chose their claim and half of the rest of the money can be an additional bonus for the guild.

Before I knew it, we were already in front of a three-story building, not surprising painted red and black. The insignia was posted at the entrance. It was upside down scythe with some liquid dropping from it, which I guessed was blood. We all sized up the building, calculating how long this battle would take and formulating a plan. We finished the planning and Team Rescue (Talisse, Lisanna, Erza) went to the back of the building, leaving Team Battle (me, Natsu, Gray) in the front entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" they both said.

"Good. Let's go."

**Normal P.O.V.**

The guild doors of Sweet Torture slammed open. All the members looked toward it, expecting a person or people. But instead, a piece of paper, with a rock attached, was seen. It hit right into the middle of a bald member's forehead and landed inside his beer mug. Holding his bleeding forehead, he tried to read the paper.

"...take...down...guild...Rohnaut?" he read. "Damn! The old man filed a request!" he shouted.

"That's right, baldy. So just give the daughter and the bank keys back and submit yourselves to the police then nobody will get hurt. Isn't that nice?" a feminine voice said.

All members looked toward the door and there stood a gothic-styled girl. A pinkette with a scarf. And a shirtless raven-haired guy.

The members looked at each other and broke into laughter. For the ones threatening them were just kids, in their eyes.

A violet-haired woman stood up and walked towards them. She was clad in violet. Eyes, lips, clothes, everything! She was still laughing when she reached them.

"You? Little kiddies trying to threaten us Torturers? Don't make me laugh though you just did. Now run along and _we _won't hurt you." she smirked.

"You dare underestimate us? Old hag." the girl said returning her smirk. The violet-haired woman smirk turned into a sour scowl.

"Me? Old? I'm not old! I'm young! I'm beautiful! You shut up! I'm not old!" she charged toward Crystal, her fingernails turned into long, sharp blades. Wolf-like ears came out of her head. Fangs came in place of her teeth. Crystal smirked.

"Pinky! Gray! She's mine. Get your own targets." Crystal told them.

"Stop calling me pinky! Dammit!" Natsu shouted but still went away but instead of looking for somebody to fight, he decided to watch the battle since everybody else is.

The woman came closer at Crystal and for a moment, everybody thought she was going to take the hit- or scratch you might say.

But right when the woman was in front her, Crystal ducked. Violet missed and was now above Black. Seeing her chance, Crystal kicked the woman's stomach, sending her up to the ceiling and come crashing to floor below.

Everybody watched and stared at Crystal in awe. Then they all shifted their look to the seemingly unconscious woman on the floor.

"V-Vi? Get up!" said one member. "You can't let these kids defeat you! Dammit!"

"Ta-da!" Crystal twirled and smirked at them. "The old hag is down by a kick. I honestly thought you guys would be better than this. Sadly I was wrong. How shameful." she shook her head dramatically.

Ticks were appearing on every member's forehead. Meaning Crystal succeeded in provoking them.

They all stood up. Scowls and irritated expressions on their faces.

"We can't let these brats underestimate us! Fight! Fight and show them who's boss!" a male said. The rest of the members cheered and they charged at Team Battle.

"Pinky! Gray! Your turn!" Crystal jumped up and landed in a corner of the hall. In her place stood Natsu and Gray who was more than ready to fight.

"Finally!" Natsu said and lit his hand on fire. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Same here, ash brain." Gray, who did his stance, said.

"Tch. I'll get you for that but for now... FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Ice Make: Arrows!"

Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Attack after attack, the battle continued. Well, let's get to Crystal, shall we?

"OPEN! Gate of the God of Thunder! Zeus!" she shouted, waving a red-colored key in a straight line.

A huge built man came out of a light. He had long, gray- almost white hair in wild curls though it looked neat. He had light green eyes. He was wearing a white robe with a golden belt on his hip. On the belt was blue lightning bolts. He wore sandals and around his head is the leaves or whatever-you-call-it-that-you-see-on-Greek-gods.

"What do you need, Lucifer?" the big man, Zeus, asked. Zeus has a habit of calling people of their Greek names. Lucy means 'light bringer' and light bringer in Greek is 'Lucifer'. Though it does sound devious.

"I need you to attack those people. Exclude the pink-haired fire user and the raven-haired ice user." Crystal pointed. Some guild members noticed her and charged at her. By 'some', that's still a lot.

"Understood. But they seem plenty and I'll only be able to strike more than half of them." Zeus said and Crystal nodded.

"Well then," he pointed his first three fingers on his right hand, upward and his left hand stayed under his right elbow. "Gods' Sacred Punishment!" he shouted and light blue magic circles appeared under many of the member. Lightning bolts hit them and they expected to be electrified but instead felt nothing.

"Ha!" one said. "What kind of magic was that, mis-"

"BESTOW!" Zeus howled. The members stopped moving and stood frozen. Then some screamed in pain, others couldn't get a word out. Bones were heard cracking and their face showed that their muscles have been paralyzed. Arms and legs bent the other way. I tell you, it is not a pretty sight. All affected members collapsed and stayed unconscious.

"Thank you, Zeus. You helped us a big deal." Crystal smiled at him.

Zeus returned the smile. "Anything for you, Lucifer." And he vanished.

Crystal sighed in relief. "All right. Let's join the fun. REQUIP! Venin de Foutte! (Venom Whip. I like french. :) )

**~Let's go to Team Rescue!~**

Team Rescue sneaked through the back when they finally heard the ruckus from the hall. They split up, each one searching one floor.

Erza took the third floor, Talisse the second and the first goes to Lisanna. They all ran down the hallways of each floor. Opening doors and poking through rooms. Each was empty.

They all agreed that Ella will be their first priority, since they concluded that the key would be with the guild master.

They covered all rooms and finally met at the stairway to the third floor, reporting of their failure. They decided to give the third floor another try, this time all together.

They walked quietly, listening intently for any sound that might reveal where the girl is being hidden. They almost reached the end of the hall when they heard a faint sob.

They all stopped, waiting for the sound to be repeated. It did and it came from the wall beside them. Erza walked toward it and knocked. The wall was wood and the sound was hollow.

Taking a few steps back, Erza punched the wall. Splintering of wood was heard and she punched the wall multiple times until it was big enough for them to pass through.

They walked inside. The room was brightly lit but there was only a bed, a table and window in the room. On the bed was a peach-haired girl. Her hair was clipped to one side. Though her eyes were puffy her green-colored eyes was seen. She wore a pink knee-length dress. Sakura petals adorned the lower-left part of the dress. On her neck was a necklace with a chrysanthemum as a pendant.

"Who're you?" she asked fearfully. She grabbed the pillow on the bed and hugged it tightly, as if it could protect her from these strangers.

"Your father sent us. We're here to save you. Ask questions later but now let's go." Erza said and walked away. Talisse grabbed the little girl's arm and led her out of the room.

"You're Ella right? Let's talk later. Let's bring you to a safe place first." Talisse talked gently and the little teen seemed to trust her already. She let herself be led out but another figure grabbed her other arm.

"Kya! Ow!" Ella exclaimed. A tall, thin woman dressed in a violet suit, green necktie and a weird hat held her arm tightly.

"Release her!" Erza pulled out her sword and pointed it at the woman.

"Tut tut. No rash movements, missy. Or do you want this 'lil girl to get hurt." she said darkly. It was not noticed at first but a knife was positioned above the said girl's elbow. Se lowered the knife until the blade touched her skin. The girl whimpered when he sliced some of her skin. "Now, I can release her and you can go on your merry way. But this arm will have stay." she smirked evilly.

The others looked in shock. This chick was dead serious.

Talisse let go of Ella and the woman pulled her roughly. Now the knife was on her neck.

"Talisse! What th-?" Lisanna exclaimed in shock.

"It's for the best." Erza said and Talisse nodded. "Wait for us, Ella! We'll still save you!" she called to said girl.

"P-please hurry. I'm scared." Ella replied.

"Now, if I see any of you move or go after us before we get out of this building, this pretty girl will have go bye-bye." the woman said. Se slowly stepped backwards toward the stairway to the guild hall while laughing crazily. All the girls could do was watch.

~To Team Battle!~

Crystal, Natsu, and Gray was still fighting fiercely.

'Damn' thought Crystal while she punched a random guy into a wall. 'There's still a number of them. How annoying.'

She kept attacking till a crazy-looking woman came from the stairs holding a peach-haired teen.

"OI!" she called. And the 'Torturers' and Team Battle stopped attacking, realizing that the girl that the crazy woman was holding is held for hostage. "You damn Fairies! Keep still or watch this girl get hurt!" They followed. "Better." she smirked. "Torturers! Those who can get up or can still move follow me! Let's get out of here! I don't give a damn to the ones beaten up!" she threw the girl over his shoulder and ran out the guild. Many followed her but more was unconscious.

Team Battle couldn't do anything. Some members kept their battle stance, ready to hit the girl for any sudden movements. Once out of the guild, Team Rescue came from the same stairway the woman came from.

The Fairies heard vehicle doors opened then shut, while there were also whinnying of horses. Galloping and tire cars were heard after.

"Crystal!" Talisse shouted. "Come on!" Crystal nodded and we ran out of the guild building, the rest followed.

"Damn! How're we-" Natsu started but stopped when Talisse and Crystal jumped high in the air, I mean really high. Almost like they flew.

"Talisse! Straight and far ahead!" Crystal pointed.

"Un!" Talisse replied and they're gone. The others stared after them, dumbfounded.

Gray was first to recover. "Darn! Let's go, people!" he started running and the others followed.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Talisse and I teleported straight ahead of the cars. When we arrived at our destination, we were still in the air. I did a 360-turn and saw the cars and horses.

"There they are!" I pointed. "Get ready!"

"Gotcha!" Talisse replied.

As we started descending I readied my weapon. "REQUIP! Sword of the Titans!" A humongous, gigantous sword came out of the air and I grabbed it. It is heavy but light for me, only for me. (Something like Thor) "HYAAAHHH!" I cried and slammed the sword into the ground, right in front of the vehicles. A crash was heard and horses reared, throwing off their drivers and become unconscious.

We landed safely on the ground. Most of them, including the guild master, were unconscious and bruised though a few of them were injured but still did a battle stance.

"Do you duty, Talisse. I'll take care of this." I told her and she nodded. She ran to the vehicles, looking for the carriage that has Ella.

I took the sword and put it behind my back coolly. Some of them got scared instantly and fainted while others gulped but still stood their ground.

"Impressive." I said. "Not many saw this sword and not faint unconscious. NOT MANY." They looked more nervous. I smirked. "Well, let's have fun." I lunged at them.

~lalalala~

'Darn. That was too fast. They're already down. Anyway I wonder how Talisse is doing.' I thought then heard footsteps behind me. I immediately knew it was Talisse and turned around. She was some distance away with Ella, clinging to her shoulder looking so scared. I smiled at them, relieved that they're safe but then heard movement behind me. I turned slightly and saw the guild master slowly standing up, holding her head.

'Tch. More work.' I turned around, fully facing her. She stood better now and she eyed me up and down then a look of desperation came on her face.

'Huh?' I looked at where she was looking and saw he was looking at my breasts. My mind immediately screamed 'pervert' but I realized that it wasn't what she really was looking at. Se was looking at my Dragon Necklace that came out of its hiding from my shirt.

"I want that." she said and walked slowly to me. "Give it to me." she held her hand out.

"As if, b*tch!" I shouted at her. "Get away before I hurt you!"

"But I want it!" she said with a deranged grin. "If I have it, I can be a princess! Or even a Queen! So give it!"

"No way! And how did you know this?!" I held the necklace protectively.

"I killed an old man who has valuable books. And I saw that in one of the books. Dragon Royalty? That's something I want!"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I hate over-confident people like this! They're disgusting! "Shut up before I hurt you!"

"Oh? Hurt me? I think I have the advantage here. So give it..."

"Wha-?"

"...NOW!" she had an ear-bleeding scream. It seems she had sound magic.

I collapsed to the ground, screaming myself. It hurt, so bad. It feels like my head will burst off any second. I couldn't move but I did my best to turn around to look at Talisse. She laid crumpled on the ground holding her head and doing her best to cover her ears. Ella seemed less affected. She was still standing and her ears were covered lightly.

I couldn't stay twisted any longer and I faced the guild master again. She was walking toward me, with her mouth still letting out that scream.

'Help. Anybody. Please.' I pleaded in my mind. Her fingers were closer to the necklace now.

She was about to touch the necklace when she was punched by somebody. Somebody in a suit. The screaming stopped and I fell to the ground. Feeling so weak. I did my best to see who my savior was. And it was...

"Loke. Thank goodness."

He walked towards me. I saw the guild master on the ground near a tree. She must have hit it.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked worriedly and ready to pick me up.

"Attend to me later, Loke. Erase that woman's memories first. She knows some things she shouldn't. I'll get up myself." I told him but he looked reluctant to leave me, nevertheless, he completed the task.

I tried to get up but the best I could was on my elbows.

"Now may I carry you?" Loke returned and didn't wait for my answer. He picked me up bridal style.

"T-Talisse? How about her?" I asked weakly.

"Over there with Virgo." he answered. I looked over and saw Virgo carrying Talisse, who was unconscious and pale. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Talisse's ultimate weakness is sound magic like that. She's the water dragon after all. (**To those who don't get it, PM me.**)

I heard running footsteps and saw the rest of our small group coming toward us, though Natsu was being carried by Erza.

"What happened?" she asked immediately.

I was about to answer but Loke beat me to it. "No questions. No answers. We all finish the mission and go back to Magnolia." he said sternly. Instead of answering, everybody stared at him.

"W-what?" he said nervously.

"H-How are you here?" Gray asked.

"Just said, no questions. Though all I'll say is that Crystal is my mistress." Loke said then walked away, not allowing anyone to talk.

~(I'm so lazy that let's say that they brought the dark guild to prison then collected the reward and is now on the train station.)~

"Ugh." Natsu said, his face already turning green. "I hate trains."

"Bear with it, fire breath." Gray smirked.

"I'd like to punch you into the wall but I'm too sick to do it so wait till we get back." Natsu retorted.

"Well, we'll leave you to deal with that. Ciao."I said with Loke beside me. He hasn't left my side ever since. Talisse was on my other side, fully healed, thanks to Apollo.

"Aren't you going with us?" Lisanna asked emotionlessly.

"No. They aren't." Erza said. "They chose to travel on foot going back to Magnolia."

Natsu perked up. "Really? I'm in!"

"No! You are not! Most definitely not!" I quickly said. "This travel is for me and Talisse ONLY!"

"Aw." he pouted. "Please let me come! Don't let me ride the train!"

"NO!"

"Hmm. That is a good idea." Erza joined in. "If Natsu doesn't want to get on the train then he can go with you guys."

"What! Erza! Not you, too! Ugh! Damn!" I facepalmed.

Natsu looked at me pleadingly, like a puppy. I smirked. I have a great idea.

"Ok. Fine. I'll let you come BUT you have to do whatever I say during the trip." I said. Talisse looked surprise and seemed to think it over, then gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure!" Natsu grinned. Clueless to what would happen to him.

"Erza." I called. "As repayment for this, if this guy doesn't do as I say, you are to help me beat him up when we arrive at the guild, agreed?"

"Agreed." she answered.

"Good. Now we'll be off." We all turned and walked towards the exit of the station, Natsu followed after kissing Lisanna 'goodbye'. Ugh.

We all walked towards the forest and I thought of all the things I wanted Natsu to do to give a tough time. Muhaha.

'Let the fun begin, Salamander.'

* * *

**Woooot! This is by far the longest chapter I made. *clap clap***

**Anyways I just reread the previous chapters and saw I forgot an important thing in Chap 9! If you have time pls go back there. :)  
**

**Share your opinions with me! REVIEW!  
**


	13. The Bluenettes Mission!

**Hello Minna! Sorry for another late update but our exams just finished. And it's almost Christmas break I might have more time for you guys. ^-^  
**

**And I suddenly got the urge to reply to some of the reviews and her they are!**

**~.~**

**ThePartyHasEntered:** Yes. I'm planning to. And that is... soon. :))

**CelestialHime: **You're so right! That's pretty much what's going to happen! *gasp* mindreader... :o

**Walpernok: **Oooh French! I plan to use French for many of the whips. Thanks for the correction though. It's hard to trust google translate. =_=

**Ariri Dragneel: **Sorry, but I think you forgot that Laxus has 'u', 's', and 'a', too. :)

**xxxNaomixxxxpictogreen: **You know, answering those questions spoil a lot. Haha. But it's pretty close to what I planned.

**Xana Vlec: **Haha. Your review just kinda made my day. :)

**To the rest of the reviewers: **Thanks for your reviews! So far I got no negative reviews! I'm glad for that. But if there's anything you want to correct please don't hesitate to tell me.

P.S: If you think the way I reply is immature then to let you know I'm not even older than 15. Just saying.

~U_U~

**Okay! Enough of that! Chapter Thiiiiirrteeen!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V.**

Wendy entered the guild nervously, with Levy beside her.

"Are you sure about what you heard, Wendy?" Levy asked the small bluenette, still unable to believe what she just heard.

"Y-Yes. I'm very sure." Wendy replied.

They continued walking in silence, toward an unoccupied table. Both thought hard on the possibility that Crystal is their beloved Lucy.

They sat down and watched the guild members around them. Cana was drinking her usual barrel of beer. Elfman and Mirajane was at the bar, talking. Reedus was painting them. The rest of the members were either talking normally or drinking their booze. No fight occured, no noise. It was just quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty much at home. Team Natsu isn't here so no excitement is going on." Levy replied. She leaned back on the chair and enjoyed the peacefulness. Wendy was about to do same, when Levy suddenly sat up.

"I have an idea!" Levy said.

"E-Eh? About what?"

"About the thing you heard. We can ask Master!" Levy said proudly but slumped back in her seat. "Though I bet he wouldn't tell us anything."

"That's true." Wendy replied. She stood up. "But it's worth a try."

"Alright." Levy followed. "Let's go before Team Natsu comes. Or they might eavesdrop when they're here."

They walked toward the bar and asked Mirajane where the Master is. They were told he was just in his office, resting. They thanked her and went to the second floor.

When they arrived in front of Master's office, Levy knocked. Shuffling was heard and a faint 'come in' gave them the signal to go inside.

They saw Makarov sitting on his chair normally though it was evident he just woke up from a nap.

"Ohaiyou, Master." Wendy greeted. Makarov nodded and they seated themselves.

"What can I do for you, children?" he asked.

"We wanted to ask you something, Master." Levy said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Go on."

"Is Crystal, Lucy? Our Lucy?" Levy asked, determinedly.

Makarov was silent. He didn't expect that Crystal would be found out this fast. He looked at the two bluenettes and wondered if he should tell them or not.

'I should. They were the only ones worried about her before. But if I do, Lucy might get mad and not trust me anymore. But I can explain to her. But that would be hard. But maybe this two can be the one to convince her that they're her friend. But..' he thought to himself. He didn't want Lucy to not trust him anymore but he didn't want to miss this chance for her to let go of her grudge against Fairy Tail.

Makarov took a deep breath and look at the two girls intently. They looked back at him determinedly. He sighed and the two girls already expected the negative answer.

"Yeap. Crystal is Lucy." he said bluntly.

The two girls were shocked then slowly became excited. Levy jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the Master's table.

"S-She is L-Lu-chan? As in Lucy Heartfilia?" Master nodded. Levy gave a squeal and picked up Wendy from her chair.

"Wendy! She's Lucy! Lucy! Lucy came back!" Levy spun Wendy around, laughing and tears of joy were at the brim of her eyes.

"Levy-san!" Wendy exclaimed in happiness and hugged the said girl. But then her eyes turned to spirals. "Levy-san, I'm getting dizzy."

"Eh? Ah! Gomen!" Levy said then placed Wendy back on the floor. "I'm just so happy!"

"It's alright. And I'm happy too!" Wendy said then turned to Master. "Thanks is not enough, Master but Thank you so much. You restored our hope." Wendy bowed and Levy followed.

"But." Levy suddenly said. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because Lucy didn't want anybody to know." Makarov said.

"So why tell us now? If she didn't want to be found out why didn't you say 'no'? Don't get me wrong. I don't want that to happen but I'm just confused."

"Because I trust you two. You two were the only ones who remembered and asked for Lucy. AND." Master became serious. "I have a mission for you two."

The two girls looked at each other then went back to their seats. They both nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"As of now, Lucy hates Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Eh? Why?" the bluenettes both said.

"She was left alone and ignored by some certain guild members. Didn't she ever ask for somebody to comfort her 6 years ago?" Master asked.

The two girls thought of it. Wendy shook her head but Levy looked guilty. "She kept on asking me to go with her somewhere. I kept refusing because it was either I was with Shadow Gear or Gajeel. Come to think of it, she looked so sorrowful but just smiled when I refused. I-I can't believe I was a bad friend to her." Levy felt tears on her eyes. She remembered the fake smile and sad eyes her blonde friend wore on her face.

"And when was that?"

"A-About 2 months before her birthday."

"Do you know what happened then?"

"No."

"Her father died." Makarov said.

"E-Eh? Her father died?" Levy asked in disbelief. Makarov nodded and Levy hid he face with her hands. "L-Lu-chan."

Wendy just tried to comfort Levy though even she, was shocked and guilty.

"And when did Lucy disappear?" Makarov continued.

"2 months after? Isn't it?" Wendy said.

"Yes. And that day was her birthday."

"Nani? She left on her birthday? Why?" Wendy asked. Levy has quieted down and sat up to face Master properly.

"She was kicked out of Team Natsu to be replaced by Lisanna and her very own best friends called her weak."

"E-Eh?" They both said. How could they not know? They felt so guilty and hid their face with their bangs. But they both wondered why the Master was telling them this. And why is he so blunt about this?

"W-Why are you telling us this?" Wendy asked.

"You need to know the reason she hates Fairy Tail. She was betrayed and insulted. She has a grudge against Fairy Tail. Do you think that sounds like Lucy?"

They both shook her heads. Lucy was a girl who is loved by everybody and she loves them back. She even looks out for her enemy! Lucy was probably the one of the kindest persons alive.

"Right. So that's your mission. You need to help her let go of her hatred. If that continues, she'll completely fall to the darkness."

The girls nodded but were confused to how Lucy acquired those emotions.

"Master." Wendy spoke up. "How did Lucy-san become like this?"

Master shook his head. "That is not for you to know. Now if there's nothing else, you are free to leave. But you will not breathe a word of our conversation to another living soul, understood?"

They nodded, bowed then left.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Erza! Gray! Lisanna!" Mirajane said. "You're back!"

"Nn." said Erza. "Good to be back."

"That's nice. Now... Gray." Mirajane said then dragged Gray to the bar. "Sooooo... have you found out yet?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend Gray. Have you seen her magic yet?"

"N-no. I only saw her use her whips." Gray said, trying to remember if Crystal really did use magic. "Oh yeah! I think I saw her use a key! She might be a Celestial mage!"

"Really? That's nice. She has the same... magic... as... Lucy" Mirajane trailed off and seemed to stare at nothing before her. Gray was the same.

"Lucy..." Gray said.

"Lucy... Heartfil-"

"Mira-nee! May I have some water!" Lisanna interrupted. This seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Sure. Just a minute." Mirajane smiled then went to the back.

A few minutes later Mirajane came back and handed the glass of water to Lisanna.

"Anyway, where is Crystal now?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh. She wanted to walk back with Talisse through the woods." Gray said.

"Oh. Then where is Natsu? Has he gone straight home?"

"Nope. He stayed behind with Crystal."

A hand slammed on the bar table and everyone jolted.

"Where did you say Natsu was, ice-boy?" Laxus said.

"W-With Cystal and Talisse. What's it to you?"

"Hmp." Laxus smirked. 'Does Natsu have a death wish? Maybe I should watch this torturing.' he thought.  
"Oi! Old man! I'm heading out!" he shouted then left.


	14. Am I Found Out?

**Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was sent to an encampment that banned electronics. But now I'm back and here's a new update!**

**But before that, I'm asking you guys for the setting on when Crystal is found out by everyone. Here are the choices:**

**-at the guild (this was the first idea I had)**

**-at the S-Class exam (this suddenly popped up when I was half asleep)**

**I put this in the A/N last chapter and was wondering why no one was voting. Til I reread the chapter and saw it wasn't saved/put. Hmp. Silly me. Anyway, I like both of the ideas but I need one so please vote! Put it in a comment or PM me!**

**Well here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

My eye twitched as I saw this blonde chewing the food that was in my bag when I left. 'What the hell is he doing here?!' I thought.

"Laxus... what in the name of Mavis are you doing here... and why are you eating the food that was in my bag?" I asked slowly and darkly.

"Yo." was all he said.

"Yo? That's all you say?" A vein popped in my head.

"Well, what else do you want me to say, chick? That I came here from across the world to find you 'coz I missed you to death? Dream on." he said smirking.

Okay. Now that resulted in multiple veins popping in my head. I lunged at him and kicked him in the gut. He dodged but that resulted in him tripping backward. I ran to him and placed my foot at his chest.

"You conceited jerk! All you had to say was the reason your here, baka!" I stomped my foot, the one on his chest and he coughed. "There's no damn way in hell I'd ask for a reason like that!"

"Ugh. Get off, dammit. Can't take a damn joke." He suddenly jerked upward thus making me lose balance and fall backward. He towered over me and chuckled. "Look how pathetic you look." I glared at him and kicked him in the magical place between his pants.

"Dare say that again, damn jerk." I got up and watched him in amusement when it was his turn to glare at me. "So now, spit it out. Why are you here?"

"I'm here.." he stood up and sat on the log near him. "..because my team is here."

I scoffed. "That's your reason? You should've just said so. But..." I tilted my head to the side. "that's a pretty useless reason for coming all the way here. What are you really here for?"

"What I said I was here for."

"Your not really going to say it?"

"Nope."

"Did you notice what you just said.?"

"...Why?"

"You just admitted you were lying and have another reason for being here."

He blinked a few times the facepalmed. And I smirked at how stupid he was.

"Okay!" I stretched and headed to the woods. "That was satisfying. If you don't want to say it then don't. Now stay there and be a good boy."

"Where are you going, chick?"

"I'm going to get me and Talisse some food."

"Speaking of Talisse, where is she?"

"She's in the lake nearby playing in the water. And I advise you to not go there."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"If you won't say it, fine. Just get me a deer or something, will 'ya?"

"No."

"Wha?"

"Get your own food."

"Hey aren't we a team?"

I turned around to face him. "Look, blondie. You stay here then follow some rules. MY rules." LAxus looked startled at my new nickname for him. I smirked.

"1. Of course, get your own food. Talisse and I feed ourselves.  
2. If Natsu finds you're here and starts a fight and you agree, then I will personally slit both your throats. To put it simply, no fighting.  
3. Wherever Talisse and I go in whatever time, you do not follow or try to find out what we do. Because if you do,... I'll give you something suitable and painful for you. And trust me, you will not like it one small bit." I closed my eyes and inhaled. I opened it again to find a confused Laxus looking at me. I faced the tree near me. "You got that all, pinky?"

"So that's what's stinky, huh?" Laxus said and faced the same tree.

"Damn it. How did you guys know?" Natsu came out of the tree, many parts of him brown and clothing ripped.

Once I saw him I burst out laughing. But immediately crinkled my nose. "Ugh. Natsu you stink horribly! What happened to you?"

"Best not talk about it." Natsu looked away, his face a bit red from embarrassment.

"Crystal are yo- UGH!" Talisse came into the clearing. "Somebody needs a bath terribly!"  
She looked around and saw Laxus. She waved at him then spotted Natsu. She scowled then looked at me. "Crystal let me do this. I wouldn't let him take a bath in the lake, for fishes' sake."

I chuckled then nodded. Laxus seemed to understand 'coz he smirked. We both moved away from Talisse.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" said the dense Natsu.

"You are going to take a bath, mister." said the annoyed Talisse.

"Huh? Ho-"

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!"

...Now that was entertaining.

* * *

It was finally night. Natsu just fell asleep after eating. Laxus leaned on a tree, listening to his soundpod. Talisse and I continued eating in silence. We finished eating and kept all what should be kept. We could have gone now but we needed to confirm they're really asleep.

We waited a few more minutes then got up. Left as quietly as we could and entered the woods.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally talked.

"Ah! Finally a time to release!" Talisse said happily.

'You're right! It's been a while." I smiled.

We came to a very wide clearing and decided this was the best place to start. We looked around and after assuring ourselves nobody was here, we grinned. It was time to start.

We arched our backs and lights appeared there. Mine was gold and Talisse' was blue. A few moments later wings appeared on our backs. At the same time our teeth became sharp and the skin on our arms became scales, though not obvious from afar.

"Yes! Finally!" Talisse cheered. I grinned but then Talisse looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your hair is blonde again."

"Eh? Really?" I checked it. It really did turn back to blonde. I sighed. "Well I guess I really turn back to how I was originally if this happens. But, oh well, nobody's here. So it's alright."

"Alright then." Talisse smiled. "Let's go, _Lucy_.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Oh. Damn. Damn. Where on earth are you allowed to pee when you're in the woods, dammit?!

I found a big tree just ahead of me. I ran there, top-speed. I couldn't hold it anymore!

After finally urinating, which was a big relief, I turned around to go back to camp. I walked for a while 'til I heard laughter. Female laughter. I instantly became curious. Was this a friend or an enemy? I became excited by the thought that it was an enemy. Somebody to fight with would be exciting.

I followed the source and came to a big clearing. I was confused. The laughter led here but there's nothing here. I sighed. Must have been my imaginati-

There was that laughter again! But this time it came from above. Before looking up, I hid behind a tree.

When I finally looked up. I saw the weirdest and pretty sight I have ever seen. (A/N: Would've put 'magnificent and beautiful' but Natsu probably doesn't know those words. x3)

Two girls were in the sky and they had wings on their backs. I was excited. I've never seen this before! I had the urge to fight them but suddenly one of them had flown to where the full moon was in my view and I couldn't take my eyes off the sight.

The girl with yellow wings was right in the middle of the moon and from the light I saw she had blonde hair. When she turned around I saw the most pretty violet shade of eyes I've ever seen. I tried to look at the other girl but there wasn't enough light on her so I gave up and went to the blonde. The way she laughed. The way she moved. And the way she would flip her hair was so... familiar.

Who was this? I think her name had an L in it. Was it Luna? Lacey? Lani? Damn! What was it?!

Wait. Wait! I got it! It was Lu-

**Laxus P.O.V.**

I knew Crystal and the she-devil left earlier. It was really easy to sense. I wanted to follow them but I remembered Crystal's damn rule.

After they left, I tried to sleep. I guess I must have succeeded in that but suddenly I woke up. By a noisy fire-breathing idiot. He suddenly jerked up and ran around, holding his pants. I smirked mentally 'cause I figured he needed to pee.

He ran in circles, mumbling. He suddenly stopped then ran into the direction the two girls went.

I was pretty surprised. I didn't know if I should save that guy's sorry ass or just let Crystal handle it. I pondered a bit then shrugged. I'd follow the idiot then secretly go back before Crystal senses anything. That way I'd see their reason for secretly leaving.

I followed the guy then watched as he finally found a place to pee. After peeing, he turned around and started to walk back to camp. I sighed. Guess I had to go back to-

Natsu suddenly stopped and I knew the reason why. We both heard female laughter. He looked around then confusion came on his face then excitement. He must have been thinking he would be able to fight somebody.

He sprinted to the direction of the laughter and I followed because I was pretty sure those were the girls.

He stopped in a big clearing and I hid behind a tree. He looked puzzled 'cause there was no one there but we heard the laughing again. He looked up, so did I. I was shocked at what I saw.

Two girls were flying in the sky. With wings! I was speechless. I instantly thought that they were Crystal and Talisse. And I guess I was right because when some light went to one of the girls I recognized Talisse. I looked at Natsu. He didn't see Talisse because he was too focused on the other girl. The other girl was blonde and I was confused. If Talisse was this girl then who is this other girl? I clearly remember the Crystal's hair was black.

I thought about it for a while then it hit me. Crystal was originally blonde so I guess she turned back when she had wings. Wait. I just remembered these two had wings!

If Crystal true hair color was blonde then does that mean that this was Crystal's true form? Wait. Whose true form would be having wings? Dragon-like wings even! Argh! My heads messed up!

I looked at Natsu again. He seemed to be trying to figure out who the blonde is. A thought suddenly came in my head. If he figures out who this is, even if there is a high chance there isn't, trouble might come. What kind of trouble? Probably all sorts.

I groaned and instinctively grabbed him from the back. He was taken by surprise and struggled a bit but I zapped him with my electricity. He instantly became unconscious.

I threw him on my back and turned around to go back to camp. I've had enough of a headache.

While walking I tried to piece it together. I saw Crys- wait. Lucy might be better for now. Okay. I saw Crystal had sharp teeth and if you look closely, scales. And wings that look like a dragon's.

Wait. Teeth? Scales? Dragon-like wings?

I stopped. Okay. This might be crazy.

Impossible, even.

But I can't think of another answer.

But I think...

Lucy's a...

dragon.

But that can't be it...

can it?

* * *

**YEEESSS! Chapter finished!**

**Waaah. School is back, TT^TT  
Less updates! I'm sorry. But my family got so strict that I'm limited to the computer. :((  
**

**But I'll try to get more time! I just have to be a good girl. ^_^  
**

**Well, like it? Or not? Just put in a REVIEW!  
**

**Yeap. Well, so long!  
**

**~lovelyblue06~  
**


	15. Suspicions

**There are no words to describe how ashamed I am. But I am truly truly sorry. I would give my whole life and next life if you would be satisfied.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. Personal issues. =_=**

**So here's a new chapter. I very truly wish you would like it. I actually think it's crappy.**

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Does he actually think that I don't notice him?! I know he's been glancing at me multiple times for the past hour, dammit!

Don't mistake it. His glances doesn't concern anything romantic. I can tell it's pure curiosity. But does he think I'm that stupid to not sense it? Argh!

Though I say this I can't ask him head-on what he needs. Atleast, not here and now. The stupid pinkette is still here. I won't risk anything when he's here.

I twitched when I sensed him look at me again. Talisse must have seen me do it for she looked at me in confusion.

"Is there anything wrong, Crystal?" she asked me.

I sweatdropped and waved my hand back and forth. "N-Nothing. I'm not irritated. Definitely not. No. Not irritated." I said though tick marks were visible on my forehead. Talisse looked at me in confusion. I heard a snort behind me. And it obviously came from the irritating blonde.

As if a robot. I looked behind and tried to muster the calmest face I could. "Anything wrong, blondie?" I asked slowly.

"Not with me, idiot. It's with you." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nan-!" I stopped because Natsu was looking at us curiously and I didn't want to look energetic in front of him. "Argh! Stupid blonde!" I ruffled my hair and strided ahead. Laxus tested my patience since this morning. I've had enough.

They all caught up with me, though I made sure Laxus and I had a good distance in-between. We all walked in silence. Til Natsu suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, pinky?" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged off my tone and faced Talisse. "I've been wondering.." he stepped closer, "..are you human?"

Talisse flinched and I looked curiously at Natsu. "W-What made you say that, Dragneel-san?" Talisse asked nervously. Natsu took another step closer to Talisse, he brought his head close while Talisse backed her head away. "W-What are you doing?" She asked.

Natsu closed his eyes.. and sniffed. I thought that was all but he sniffed again. And again. Until it was like he was inhaling Talisse.

A tick mark appeared on my fist and I placed heavy impact on his head. "Stop sniffing her, baka! Are you a freaking pervert?!" He fell on the ground and a considerably large bump appeared on where I landed my fist. I heard a snort again behind me. "Urasai! Blondie!" I was annoyed enough today. I faced Natsu again and he was rubbing his head.

"I-I was just checking!" Natsu shouted.

"Checking what?!" I shouted back.

"If she really had a scent!" was the answer, "I know those who doesn't have a scent can't possibly be humans!"

I froze. What was he thinking this time? He pointed at Talisse. "What are you? You can't be human!"

Talisse sighed. She crouched in front of Natsu. "If I'm not human what could I possibly be?" she asked curiously. Natsu thought for a second then his face lit up. "I know! You might be a PIG!" He grinned.

Laxus snorted loudly and I tried to hold back a laugh. An angry tick mark appeared on Talisse. "N-Nani?"

Natsu, ever clueless, continued grinning. "Yeah! Because they say pigs don't sweat and smell comes from sweat." Another bump accompanied the one I gave earlier and Natsu fell on the ground again.

"Give something more decent, stupid idiot!" she shouted. Natsu, scared, tried to search his brain (if he even had one) for more reasonable answers. But all he gave were horrid creatures and every example he gave added a new injury on his head. I couldn't hold my laughter and let myself go 'til my stomach hurt. Natsu passed out momentarily and Talisse transported to behind a nearby tree, a dark cloud surrounding her. Sniffles were heard and I laughed some more.

I heard shuffling and saw Natsu getting up. He was rubbing his forehead and had a pained expression. Then suddenly his face lit up. I readied myself for another round of laughter. But what he said next left me utterly shocked.

"You could be a dragon!" he said hopefully. I froze and I sensed Talisse and Laxus did too. Wait Laxus? I looked at him with obvious confusion on my face. I wanted to ask him there but Natsu continued talking.

"But you couldn't be one. The dragons went away a long time ago." he said as he stood up and dusted himself. "Even I am smart enough to think of that."

We all snorted. I wanted to laugh because what he just said was just ironic. But instead I just turned away. "Let's get going."

Natsu looked confused but followed nonetheless. I went over to Talisse and we walked side by side.

"Ne, Crystal." Talisse said.

"Mm?" I replied but looked ahead.

"He was too close." she said quietly. I stopped for a split second.

"Yeah. He was. But he's too much of an idiot to confirm it. He hasn't even changed the whole time. Except his arrogance became as big as his idiocy."

She smiled and continued walking. We all walked in silence 'til Laxus suddenly stopped. I sensed this and turned to him. "What's with you?" I asked.

"I remembered a request from the town near here. There's a creature that keeps on disturbing the town. Whaddya say?" he said.

"Was that request sent to any guild?"

"Nope. It was asked to me directly when I passed there."

"Then do it yourself. We'll go on from here." I said.

"Wait!" someone shouted. We all looked at Natsu. "What kind of creature is it?" I glared at him.

Laxus smirked. "Well, a special one actually. This job could be as difficult as an S-Class job." Natsu shook with excitement. I glared at Laxus.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It's a _wyvern_." Laxus said coolly. Talisse and I visibly flinched though I think none of them noticed.

"No. We're going ahead. Do it yourself." I said and turned away. Talisse looked at all of us worriedly but came beside me.

"I'm coming with Laxus!" Natsu said. I turned and glared heavily at him. "No, you're not. Let's go."

"No way! I wanna fight!" He said childishly.

"Natsu! I'm not letting you go and do shit around here! Leave Laxus alone!"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm doing you a favor here! I could leave you alone here for earth's sake! But I'm telling you, when I get back to the guild without you, Erza would come looking for you. And I could tell her that you that you went messing around and broke your promise to her! So make your choice!"

"Wait. How did you kn-"

"You could just come with us for hell's sake." Laxus said. "Unless you wouldn't want you cause you're chicken."

I turned my glare to him. "FYI, I am not chicken. I just don't want to waste my time here, you jerk."

"Then if you're not scared then why don't you just come along? You don't have to fight." he continued.

A tick mark appeared on my head. But I had an idea as I smirked. "I'm telling you I don't want to waste my time because when I get there the wyvern wouldn't have the guts to fight me." That wasn't exactly true. Truth is, I don't want to fight because wyverns are family breeds with dragons. Unlike dragons, they have a short snout and are made of fur. They have longer tails than dragons and seem to have extra skin hanging from their neck. They are smaller than dragons and less powerful, but still powerful nonetheless. And anyway, dragons wouldn't dare attack wyverns and I know the feeling is mutual. We're family. But what I don't know is why wyverns weren't called from earthland. Their leader must still be here. Though it's like that, wyverns were very useful as form of interaction here on earthland.

"Prove it." came Laxus' deep voice.

"No need to." I replied.

"As I thought," he started walking away from us. "you are a chicken."

"I AM NOT!" I shouted.

"Sure sure." he said as he raised a hand as goodbye. I thought everything was over til..

"chicken chicken chicken bok bok bok"

Veins popped all over my head as I heard Talisse and Natsu chuckle though I know they were holding back a laugh.

"bok bok bok bok" it continued.

Another vein popped til I had it.

"FINE! I'LL PROVE IT YOU, YOU OVERCONFIDENT ARROGANT JERK!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short but It has to be. :(**

**I know that my past readers have given up on this story but I hope the ones reading now would still continue! I'm able to update a lot now. It's vacation anyway. :))**

**Oh about the wyverns part. Sorry if you don't agree on some parts but I had to put it like that.**

**Share your opinions! Its free. :DD**

**Anyways, I got a new account and story there I hope you would support it somehow. :)) The account is ThePriestessoftheNight and the story is Our Lost Princess. Thanks in advance**

**So guys wait til next chapter! REVIEW!**

**~lovelyblue06~**


	16. No Way

**Wooooowwww. I can't believe so many people are still reading my story. It makes so relieved and happy I want to cry. TT^TT**

**I guess it's time to reply to some reviews! :DDD**

ThePartyHasEntered: **On your review on chapter 14. Well if you remember I mentioned that brown eyes were part of her human characteristics. She turned to dragon mode so her eyes stayed violet. :)**

Regal Serenity: **You know, your review is one of the reasons that I continued the story. Arigatou gozaimasu. *bow***

cutey650kuto: **Haha. It's nice to know you're excited in this story. :) But Crystal isn't a leader of wyverns. They have their own leader (just thinking about my plan for their leader makes me excited :D). Wyverns and dragons are equal in status though wyverns respect dragons because of their power. Sorry if I sound like a teacher. Hehe.**

1fairytaillover: **Oooh. I think so too. :D**

RJMB: **Whoaaa. You really flatter me! But I think you're awesome too! From what i know DeviantART users are good drawers and that makes it awesome! Considering that I have no talent in drawing (the painful truth ;(( ) and such I really look up to people drawing! My family is full of artistic people. I wonder why no sense of art came to me... *sigh* I wonder if there's any chance of me learning to draw? Hihi. Oh and how did you know my age? I don't remember mentioning it.. I think. Hehe. Tell me if you posted anything! I'll be sure to look!** ^_^

**To the rest of you, I'm thankful! Thank you for continuing to read this! :* I love you all!**

**Okay, enough of that. Go on, READ! :DD**

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

We all walked in silence, with Laxus in the lead, toward the place where he mentioned the wyvern. I was really pissed off and I guess it was evident because Natsu looked really scared and Talisse sweatdropped at the aura I was giving off. Their reactions made me amused but it wasn't enough to swallow the hatred I had for a certain blonde at the moment.

All violent thoughts of what I can to the blonde started playing in my head and I smirked as I could atleast enjoy this bet. I guess that was a wrong move because the tension increased making Talisse and Natsu sweatdrop heavily.

"A-Ano." Talisse started. None of us looked at her but gave the signal we were listening. "So where is the wyvern again, Laxus-kun?"'

Thinking of it as a insignificant subject I zoned out again but perked up when Laxus mentioned something.

"...tain cave southeast from where we started." he said plainly.

Talisse and I stopped dead in our tracks. Natsu and Laxus also stopped and looked at us curiously.

"You, idiot..." I said heavily and Talisse looked amused. "Don't you-" I stopped as I had a great idea as revenge for the blonde.

"Fine. You go ahead and straight, guys!" I smirked as I pointed ahead of them. I turned slightly and started walking. "Talisse and I would go this way." Talisse giggled as she must have realized what I was thinking.

"I don't think I like that way of curving your lips." Natsu said as he became nervous.

"Hmp. Finally backing down, eh, chick?" Laxus said as he folded his arms and returned the smirked though there was a hint of worry. Uh, worry?

I shook that away as I continued walking. "Oh don't worry. We _are_ sticking to the bet though I don't believe it's needed 'cause we will win, you know."

"Tch. What makes you think that? Especially since you're going the wrong way." He snorted though I wasn't fazed. Natsu though looked confusingly at Laxus.

"Wrong way? What's wrong with where their going to?" Natsu asked. "Why don't you let them go ahead? Aren't we getting food first?"

Talisse giggled louder and I snorted. Laxus, now, was confused.

"What's wrong with you? We're not going to get food. We're going directly to it's cave, idiot." He told Natsu. The latter just looked more puzzled.

"Leave it, Natsu." Talisse chuckled as she pulled on his arm. "Let's go."

"S-Sure." he trailed off.

"Idiot?" I told Laxus. "Look who's talking." I turned on my heel and grabbed Talisse's hand and started running. Natsu followed us as it finally dawned on him and started grinning. "Let's go!" I shouted not giving Laxus a chance to retort.

"O-Oi!"

Talisse giggled, Natsu kept on grinning. I kept my amused smirk.

"Leave him and let him go to the _village_ by himself! Haha!" I shouted and looked back. Laxus looked dumbfounded that it made me laugh. Then it was replaced by irritation as he started running after us.

"Damn you, damn chick!"

There's a limit to how bad sense of direction is, you know! Especially if you mistake southeast for _north_. Haha!

* * *

"Damn you, people." Laxus said to us though smirking.

"Damn us?" I said while panting. "You made us race up the mountain, jerk! You should be damned!"

We all arrived to the cave where the wyvern lived. The darn Laxus made us run up here for revenge. Talisse and I was leaning against a rock but Natsu was energetic as ever. Laxus just smirked at us while I was trying to glare at him.

"Yosh!" cheered Natsu. "We're here! When's it coming out?" he asked while peeking in the cave.

"Wait for it, Natsu. He might have hunted for it's food." Laxus answered. "Besides, I think the ladies here need to rest." he taunted.

I glared harder but Talisse just nodded in agreement. "That's right. Just wait for it." Talisse said as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

I sighed when I caught my breath. I never thought that these guys were still able to become faster in running. Last time I checked, they could be as fast as Jet without his magic.

"Why're you guys tired?" Natsu suddenly asked as he faced us. I looked confused at him.

"Why wouldn't we be, baka? We ran up a mountain! Anybody would be tired!" I replied but thought of these guys. "Well, I guess except for overly energetic pinkettes and arrogant lightning dragon slayers." I added in which I received a growl from a blonde.

"I know that." he said which surprised me. "What I mean is, why didn't you do the thing you did at the mission?" I looked confusingly at him. He sighed. "You know, the time when you jumped high up then suddenly disappeared." he explained as he accompanied it with hand movements.

My face lit with understanding as I recalled that time. I nodded to myself and wondered that, too. "Yeah. Why didn't we do that Talisse?" I asked as I faced her.

She opened one eye at me. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I was being dragged by a very much pissed off black-haired lady who wouldn't let me put a word in." she said sarcastically. I scoffed then rolled my eyes. She just chuckled then opened both eyes.

Natsu just snorted 'til I snapped a glare at him. He backed away immediately. Talisse chuckled amused.

"Well, that's done. Now what?" Laxus suddenly asked as he leaned onto a nearby tree with his arms crossed.

"We wait." I answered.

"Obvious enough." he replied then closed his eyes probably about to sleep. I clicked my tongue at him and leaned back on my rock. Natsu, on the other hand, decided to lay down on the grass beside the mouth of the cave. The air around was peaceful. Not any sooner, I was fast asleep.

I jumped awake. I mean, all of us did. Why? We were awoken by a shrill cry. Laxus and Natsu looked confused but me and Talisse kept calm. We recognized that kind of sound. It was a sound by a wyvern. I smiled mentally. Though I guess there was a smirk in it because I was thinking of how Natsu and Laxus would act.

We all stood up. Laxus composed himself while Natsu jumped up and down crazily.

"Calm down, pinky. You'll break the rocks." I said coolly. Natsu turned to glare at me but he immediately turned back. Why?

Well the wyvern arrived.

And it was flying around the mountain crazily. It had blood-red eyes and white fur which sparkled under the sunlight. As it circled the mountain, I can't help but notice how graceful it flew. I continued watching in awe but I immediately became alert. This isn't any normal wyvern. And I think I know who it is.

I hurriedly looked over at Laxus and Natsu and they were already preparing for an attack though Laxus had only some sparks on his hand. Which I thought was weird. I knew he had much more power than that and he should, like, be exploding by now but no, he's just staring. Meanwhile Natsu had engulfed his self in flames in which I panicked.

"Laxus! Pinky! Freeze! Don't move! Don't attack! Don't do anything!" I screamed but they seemed to not listen. I repeatedly screamed their names but nothing 'til I had an idea.

I looked hopefully at Talisse and she seemed to get my plan. She nodded and readied herself. She took a deep breath and..

"Water Dragon's Roar!" she screamed. I cheered but it immediately died down. Laxus and Natsu stood side by side. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer which I know that the water wiuld affect him. But Laxus..

I panicked again and racked my brain to stop the attack. An idea popped into my head and I prayed that the boys wouldn't notice.

I took a deep breath and stepped back.

..

"Water Dragon's Roar!" I shouted. A burst of water shot from my mouth though it was smaller than Talisse's. The water hit Talisse's attack and diverted it near the mouth of the cave which I noticed that the wyvern screeched at. But I paid more attention to Talisse and ran to her.

"Lucy. Why?" She said confused. My mind didn't register the name and I just held her by the shoulders.

"Talisse. You are water. Laxus is electricity. Does that help?" I told her. Slowly her face lit up as she understood then hugged me.

"Thanks. I guess you saved me." her muffled voice said. I smiled then pulled away.

"It's fine. But Talisse we have to stop them. You do realize he isn't just a common wyvern, right?" I said. Her eyebrows rose and she looked again at the wyvern and panic started to grow on her face.

"Why the heck is he in the human world?!" she almost screeched. "Does he know what he's bringing here?!" she looked mad and I sighed.

"Exactly. That's why we stop them. Now let's go!" I shouted and we dashed to the boys, who were currently in the air after being struck by the wyverns wings.

As I ran, Natsu's body landed next to me with his eyes in spirals. His face looked green and I sighed in frustration and relief. He freaking rode him. I ignored his body and ran to the wyvern who was currently zooming toward Laxus with Talisse helplessly trying to hold him back. I jumped in the air and grabbed on to the wyverns foot. Laxus looked at me in surprise though he also looked like he expected it. I shook my head and struggled to climb to the wyverns head.

I reached it's back and he already noticed me. He shook his body in rage trying to throw me off. But I held on tight. He screeched which made him arc his back so I took the chance. I jumped to his head, which was incredibly very risky but I managed. He got even madder as he shook his head to get me away but stopped since it was a headache. Instead he glared at me and I glared back showing my full eyes.

His eyes widened and his movements slowed. I slowly crept to his ear and finally revealed who I am.

...

"Aaron. Stop. It's all good. It's me, Lucy." I smiled and I felt him relax.

He opened his mouth to talk but I immediately covered it with both of my hands. "No! Don't talk! Go home! I'll see you tonight. Explain to me then, you jerk." I said playfully. He looked me in the eye.

Then winked. I gagged jokingly then rolled my eyes. "Shoo!" I said and he smiled. I jumped down and watched as he flew into the cave, a faint light following him. I immediately realized why he went crazy after seeing us here.

I turned around and saw Talisse. I smiled at her but she frowned and looked panicked. She was sweating like crazy.

"Talisse. What-!" I was cut off when I was grabbed from behind then pinned to the wall. I struggled to get out from the grip which was hopeless since this person was stronger than I was.

I looked up and saw dark orbs staring at my violet ones. His gaze was intense and I found myself having a hard time berathing.

"L-Laxus!" I choked out. "What is the meaning of this? Talisse why aren't-"

"Quiet down, chick." he said.

"Wha?"

"You just did it."

"Eh?"

"I've got all I need now."

"What's wrong with you?!" I shouted but he stayed still. Then slowly he brought his mouth to my ear. I gulped loudly and I felt myself sweating heavily.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"..."

"You're not human."

"L-La-"

"You're a **dragon**." My eyes widened and my whole body panicked.

"H-How-"

"WHAT?!" said a different voice.

* * *

**Hey guys. I've been wondering if I should edit all the former chapters. You know to try to make it more realistic. I know it's fiction but I don't want to stray from the original attitudes though I find that hard to do. Well, tell me if you guys want me to! :))**

**Share your thoughts with me! REVIEW people! :D**

**~lovelyblue06~**


End file.
